A Travers le Temps
by Skippy1701
Summary: Une histoire d'amour et de voyage dans le temps ! Clexa


**À**** Travers le Temps :**

_Dans l'ombre tu observeras. __À__ travers le temps tu passeras, pour protéger l'histoire. Aux enfants de Cronos tu donneras ta vie s'il le faut. Tel est ton devoir, tel est ton serment !_

_**POV Clarke :**_

_Je regarde avec nostalgie mon médaillon, cela fait un an que j'ai arrêté tout ça et parfois cela me manque. Je voulais rendre fier mes parents, honorer mon héritage, mais j'ai tellement perdue. Tout le monde à un point de rupture, le mien à était atteins il y a un an, quand je l'ai perdue aussi. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu le droit de la sauver ma rendu tellement amer, il était temps que je parte. Ce combat n'est plus le miens, je suis tellement fatiguée._

_**Clarke : Bonjour tout le monde, on va commencer. Ouvrez votre manuel au chapitre 5. Qui peut me parler de cette époque ? **_

_**Madi : (Lève la main) Melle, on va étudier la Mythologie Grecs ?**_

_**Clarke : Tout à fait Madi, qui peut me citer le nom des Dieux Grecs ?**_

_**Jordan : (Lève la main) Zeus et Héra.**_

_**Clarke : Très bien Jordan. Ils étaient les Dieux de quoi ?**_

_**Madi : (Lève la main) Zeus et le Dieu du Ciel et de la Terre, chef du panthéon. Héra est sa sœur et son épouse, elle est la Déesse des Mariages.**_

_**Clarke : Excellent, on continu. Quels autre Dieux vous connaissez ?**_

_**Raven : (Temps qui se fige) Chronos !**_

_**Clarke : Je suis en plein cour Raven, remet le temps en place et repart d'où tu viens.**_

_**Raven : Non, il faut qu'on parle.**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai rien à dire, tu enfreins le règlement en me parlant et en figeant le temps comme ça.**_

_**Raven : Juste une diner, stp.**_

_**Clarke : Remet le temps Raven, on parlera plus tard et Chronos est un Titan, par un Dieu pour ton information.**_

_**Raven : **__**À**__** plus petit génie, ne sois pas en retard ? (Temps qui reprend son cours)**_

_Deux heures plus tard, j'étais assise dans un restaurant avec celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. _

_**Raven : Tu n'es pas facile à trouver.**_

_**Clarke : C'est le but, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Raven : Voir comment tu vas ?**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeux Raven, où tu me dis ce que tu veux, ou je m'en vais et cette fois tu ne me retrouveras pas.**_

_**Raven : Le conseil veut que tu reviennes**_

_**Clarke : Jamais, autre chose ?**_

_**Raven : Allie prévoit de changer l'ordre des choses de façon spectaculaire, tout le monde est réquisitionné.**_

_**Clarke : Allie peux faire ce qu'elle veut.**_

_**Raven : Clarke, je sais que tu as beaucoup perdu, moi aussi mais...**_

_**Clarke : Mais quoi Raven ? Je ne supporte plus de regarder sans rien faire, je ne supporte plus cette impuissance.**_

_**Raven : C'est différent. On doit arrêter Allie par tout les moyens.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est plus mon problème, je n'avais jamais rien demandé et...**_

_**Raven : Si tu arrêtes Allie, le conseil pourrait revenir sur sa décision… tu pourrais la sauver. On à besoin de toi, tu es l'âme de notre cause Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Le conseil ne reviendra pas sur cela et tu le sais, ne me mens pas. Je ne reviendrais pas, j'ai tout perdue, mes parents, mon frère et elle... et pourquoi ?**_

_**Raven : Pour protéger l'histoire.**_

_**Clarke : Il fût un temps où je croyais à cela, ce n'est plus le cas. **_

_**Raven : Clarke, accepte au moins d'y réfléchir, stp ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu perds ton temps Raven, je ne reviendrais jamais.**_

_**Raven : (Souffle) Ok, prend soin de toi Griffin.**_

_**Clarke : Toi aussi.**_

_Je regarde mon amie partir et souffle de soulagement, au moins elle n'a pas trop insisté. Je rentre chez moi mais me fige en voyant ma porte ouverte._

_**Allie : Bonsoir Clarke, assied-toi, nous avons à parler.**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai rien à vous dire.**_

_**Allie : Vraiment ?! Même si je te dis que j'ai le pouvoir de te ramener ta fiancée ?**_

_**Clarke : Elle est morte par votre faute au départ.**_

_**Allie : Rien de personnel tu le sais, tu es un bon agent, le meilleur, tu connais la confrérie comme ta poche.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne fais plus partie de tout ça.**_

_**Allie : Je sais, je te propose de me rejoindre, nous voulons changer les choses. Tu ne crois pas que certains événements pourraient être évités ? Avec ce pouvoir on pourrait changer les choses pour le mieux.**_

_**Clarke : Vous ne servez que votre propre intérêt.**_

_**Allie : C'est vrai, mais mon intérêt est celui du plus grand nombre et parfois cela mérite quelques petits sacrifices.**_

_**Clarke : Vous parlez de meurtre, je ne suis pas intéressée. Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse, car je ne serais jamais de votre côté, vous m'avez tout pris, comme la confrérie.**_

_**Allie : Mais moi je te propose de réparer ce que j'ai fat, alors que la Confrérie t'as refusé ce droit ?**_

_**Clarke : Tuez moi ou partez, cette conversation est terminée.**_

_**Allie : (Petit sourire) Pour le moment… Pense à ce que je t'ai dit.**_

_Elle s'en va et les points lumineux disparaissent de mon torse, au moins trois tireurs délite, elle me prend au sérieux. Le lendemain je décide de m'accorder une grasse mâtiné, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle croit qu'elle puisse me recruter après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle est vraiment folle. Je souffle et après une bonne douche je pars me promener, j'ai besoin d'air pour éclaircir mes idées._

_**Lexa : Bonjour, excusez moi je suis complètement perdue, vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve cet immeuble, je tourne depuis dix minutes.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) J'en viens en faite. Nouveau locataire ?**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Oui, je suis Alexandria, mais tout le monde m'apelle Lexa.**_

_**Clarke : Clarke, ravis de vous rencontrer Alexandria. Venez, je vous montre le chemin, ce n'est pas loin.**_

_**Lexa : Merci, vous me sauver la vie.**_

_**Clarke : Je vous en prie.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Anya : Alors ta première impression ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu es sûr de toi ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'un agent entrainé, juste une prof.**_

_**Anya : Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture.**_

_**Lexa : Comment ça se fait qu'on connaisse son nom ?**_

_**Anya : Source anonyme, mais c'est notre première piste sérieuse sur cette secte.**_

_**Lexa : Je pensais que personne n'en sortais ?**_

_**Anya : Elle l'a fait, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous intéresse.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, mais à mon avis ça va prendre un peu de temps pour gagner sa confiance, si elle est vraiment celle que tu décris sur cette fiche.**_

_**Anya : Elle l'est, crois moi.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, bon je vais poursuivre tout ça.**_

_Anya part et je regarde par la fenêtre, je vois Clarke entrain de regarder la télé et je réfléchis à comment l'approcher à nouveau ? Le lendemain sachant qu'elle va courir je fais en sorte de sortir en même temps qu'elle._

_**Lexa : Bonjour voisine.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour Alexandria. Vous avez finis de vous installer ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, je m'apprêtais à allez courir. Vous connaissez de bons endroits ?**_

_**Clarke : Je vais courir tout les matins sauf le dimanche, je peux vous montrer, si vous arrivez à suivre mon rythme ?**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Je vous pari un café que oui.**_

_Une heure plus tard je suis à deux doigts de craché mes poumons, et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a attendu, moi qui me penser sportif._

_**Clarke : (Rire) Pas mal. Allez c'est moi qui vous l'offre ce café.**_

_**Lexa : Je préfère de nouveaux poumons.**_

_**Clarke : (Eclate de rire) Vous travaillez dans quoi pour être si en forme ?**_

_**Lexa : Je suis dans la sécurité, et vous ?**_

_**Clarke : Je suis professeur d'histoire eu lycée d'Arkadia.**_

_**Lexa : Vraiment ? Vous devez avoir de la patience, j'ai un peu de mal avec les enfants.**_

_**Clarke : Il suffit de pouvoir les intéresser et ça va tout seul. Je vais prendre un chocolat frappé et vous ?**_

_**Lexa : Un café avec deux sucres svp.**_

_**Clarke : Tenez, je dois filez. J'ai cours dans une heure, je vous dis à demain si vous n'avez pas trop de courbatures ?**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Je serai là.**_

_Je la regarde partir et souris, elle est sympa, ça complique toujours les choses quand ils sont gentils._

_**Raven : Elle n'est pas intéressée.**_

_**Lexa : Pardon ?**_

_**Raven : Clarke, son cœur est déjà pris depuis longtemps, rendez vous service et éloignez vous.**_

_**Lexa : C'est ma voisine, elle est juste amicale car je viens d'arriver, vous êtes ?**_

_**Raven : Raven, je vous aurais prévenue pour Clarke.**_

_**Lexa : Et je vous dis, j'aimerais juste être son amie.**_

_**Raven : Bonne chance pour cela, elle ne donne pas son amitié facilement et encore moins son amour.**_

_**Lexa : J'ai tout mon temps.**_

_**Raven : Ah le temps, il peut être un grand allié, quand on sait bien l'utiliser.**_

_Sur ce elle s'en va et je regagne mon appartement pour une bonne douche, il va me falloir étudier cette fille. Si elle fait partie du passé de Clarke, elle fait partie peut être de cette secte. Ils essaient peut être de la récupérer ?_

_**Lexa : Anya, j'ai besoin d'information sur une nouvelle arrivante.**_

_**Anya : Je t'écoute.**_

_**Lexa : Je t'envoie les photos de surveillance du café, je pense qu'elle fait partie du passé de Clarke.**_

_**Anya : Je te recontacte, sois prudente.**_

_**Lexa : Toujours !**_

_Cela fait un mois que je cours avec Clarke tout les jours, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et curieuse je suis Clarke en la voyant partir assez tôt le matin. On roule deux bonne heures avant d'arriver devant un vieux cimetière, je fais en sorte de ne pas la perdre de vue et mon cœur se serre un peu en voyant le tombeau de sa famille. Son père Jake, mort quand elle était jeune adolescente. Sa mère Abby, juste avant sa majorité et son petit frère Aden, décédé il y a trois ans. Elle pose des fleurs et reste là un moment sans parler. La douleur dans ses yeux est difficile à regarder. Puis elle bouge, elle s'enfonce dans la partie plus ancienne du cimetière et s'arrête devant une autre tombe et cette fois ses larmes tombes. Une envie de la réconforter me prend, mais je me retiens, elle n'apprécierait pas je pense. Une heure plus tard elle s'en va et curieuse je m'avance pour voir qui elle pleure ainsi ?_

_**Clarke : Pour un agent entrainé du FBI tu n'es pas très discrète.**_

_**Lexa : Clarke écoute je...**_

_**Clarke : Je me fiche de tes excuses, j'ai l'habitude de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne.**_

_**Lexa : Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je t'ai mentit c'est vrai mais juste sur mon travail, pas sur tout le reste.**_

_**Clarke : Tu n'a rien à faire ici.**_

_**Lexa : Qui c'est ?**_

_**Clarke : Cela ne te regarde pas, rentre chez toi.**_

_**Lexa : Non, je peux aider, je sais que...**_

_**Clarke : Tu ne sais rien du tout, tu n'a aucune idée dans quoi vous mettez les pieds ! Rentre chez toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**_

_**Lexa : Je peux t'aider, à les faire tomber. Je sais que c'est à cause de cette secte que ta famille est morte. On peut les faire payer, ensemble, si tu me dis ce que tu sais sur eux.**_

_**Clarke : Tu viens de me prouver que tu ne sais rien, ne t'approche plus de moi.**_

_**Lexa : Qui est Raven ? Pourquoi on n'a aucunes informations sur elle, ou sur toi avant l'année dernière ?**_

_**Clarke : Je ne répondrais pas à tes questions. Reste loin de Raven ! Tu ne comprends pas.**_

_**Lexa : Je prends le risque. Mon ancienne coéquipière, Costia est décédé à cause de cette secte, alors je n'abandonnerai pas.**_

_**Clarke : Tu ne peux pas gagner contre les enfants de Chronos Lexa, rentre chez toi.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Trois jours plus tard j'étais à mon bureau quand je remarque Lexa parlant avec Madi et Jordan, je serre les dents et respire un grand coup. De toute évidence, elle ne prend pas un non pour une réponse._

_**Madi : Melle Griffin, je vous présente ma grande sœur Lexa, elle est venue me chercher avec Jordan. Lexa, c'est Melle Griffin, ma prof préférée.**_

_**Clarke : Préférée hein ? Tu à besoin de quoi ?**_

_**Jordan : (Pouffe de rire) Elle à oublier son devoir chez elle.**_

_**Madi : Traitre, c'est vrai mais ce que j'ai dit aussi, du coup je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je vous le donne demain ?**_

_**Clarke : Demain à la première heure, maintenant filez il est déjà tard.**_

_**Lexa : Attendez-moi dans la voiture, j'arrive tout de suite.**_

_**Madi : D'accord. Bonne soirée Melle Griffin, merci pour le devoir.**_

_**Clarke : De rien et révisez le chapitre 8 pour demain, on ne sait jamais.**_

_**Jordan : (Sourire) On va faire ça.**_

_Ils s'en vont et je lance un regard noir à Lexa une fois qu'ils sont hors de vues._

_**Clarke : Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis.**_

_**Lexa : Au contraire et je ne te pourchasse pas. Madi est une coïncidence, nous avons beaucoup d'écart. Je vis à Polis, je ne la vois pas souvent. Elle n'avait jamais dit ton nom avant aujourd'hui.**_

_**Clarke : C'est une chouette gamine.**_

_**Lexa : Oui, écoute acceptes au moins de nous écouter. Après si tu ne veux toujours pas nous aider, on n'insistera pas.**_

_**Clarke : (Secoue la tête) J'ai peut être quitté tout ça, mais mon serment est toujours valable. Je ne peux pas vous aider et je te le redis, éloigne toi de cette enquête, ta sœur n'a pas besoin de te pleurer.**_

_**Lexa : (Regard triste) Costia était plus que ma coéquipière, je sais que tu peux comprendre cela.**_

_**Clarke : Tu ne sais rien de moi.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais reconnaitre les personnes qui ont tout perdu, qui n'ont plus d'espoir.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Je vous écouterais, après il vous faudra partir. Trainez autour de moi, ne vous apportera que des ennuies.**_

_**Lexa : Ce soir 20h ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu sais où j'habite.**_

_Elle s'en va et je rentre à nouveau dans mon bureau, je grimace en voyant qui m'attend et ferme les yeux, après Raven il passe un cran au dessus on dirait._

_**Bellamy : Salut, je me suis permis d'entrer. Qui c'était ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu sais qui c'était, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.**_

_**Bellamy : Tu compte les aider ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, mais ils ne partiront pas avant que je les écoute.**_

_**Bellamy : Le conseil ne va pas apprécier.**_

_**Clarke : Je me fiche du conseil Bell, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Bellamy : Tu sais ce que je veux, on à besoin de toi pour l'arrêter.**_

_**Clarke : Comment va Octavia ?**_

_**Bellamy : Bien, le mariage se prépare. Elle espère te voir, Linc aussi.**_

_**Clarke : J'enverrais un gros cadeau, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas y assister.**_

_**Bellamy : Clarke, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Nous avons prêté serment et je sais que cela t'importe, on l'a fait en même temps. Tu es une Griffin, notre chef légitime, on à besoin de toi.**_

_**Clarke : Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit au FBI, et que j'ai rigolé quand Allie est venu me recruter. Mais ça s'arrête là, je ne reviendrais pas, j'en ai finis avec tout ça. J'ai était contente de te revoir, sois prudent, tu connais le chemin.**_

_**Bellamy : Ton devoir finira par te rattraper, je te connais, sois prudente.**_

_Il s'en va et je souffle de lassitude. Je devrai sans doute partir loin d'ici, un peu trop de monde sait où je vis. Décidant de finir de corriger mes copies à la maison, je file et après une longue douche m'installe à mon bureau. __À__ 20h tapante on sonne et je laisse rentrer Lexa et Anya, oui je sais qui elle est aussi._

_**Anya : Comment tu nous à découvert ?**_

_**Lexa : Anya, ce n'est pas important.**_

_**Anya : Tu veux rire j'espère, nos dossiers sont classé secret défenses, si elle sait qui on est...**_

_**Clarke : Votre base de donnée est obsolète face à Monty, notre intelligence artificiel. Je pourrai vous expliquer, mais vous ne comprendrais pas la moitié, donc passons à autre chose.**_

_**Lexa : Tu as dit que les enfants de Chronos n'étaient pas une secte ?**_

_**Clarke : En effet, j'ai aussi dit que j'allais écouter, et non répondre à vos questions.**_

_**Anya : On perd notre temps Lexa, elle ne nous aidera pas.**_

_**Clarke : En effet, je l'ai déjà dis.**_

_**Lexa : Tu as dit que tu allais écouter, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe et pourquoi Costia...**_

_**Clarke : Je suis désolé pour elle, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais que tu sais, alors aide moi à comprendre.**_

_**Clarke : Les enfants de Chronos sont des voyageurs du temps.**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Anya : (Eclate de rire) Tu nous prends pour des abrutis ? Je t'avais dis que c'était une perte de temps Lexa, rentrons au bureau, stp.**_

_**Lexa : Attends, je la crois, ça explique beaucoup de choses ?**_

_**Anya : Comme quoi ?**_

_**Lexa : L'arme qui à tuer Costia, elle n'est répertorier nulle part, le matériau est même inconnu.**_

_**Clarke : Il ne sera découvert que dans une centaine d'années.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, alors voila ce qu'on sait. **_

_Une heure plus tard j'étais assez désolée pour eux, ils ne savent rien et le peu qu'ils savent c'est tellement éloigné de la vérité, c'est n'importe quoi._

_**Clarke : D'après ce que tu m'a dis, ce ne sont pas les enfants de Chronos les responsables pour Costia, mais un groupe ennemi.**_

_**Lexa : Qui ?**_

_**(Silence)**_

**POV Lexa :**

_**Clarke : Ce sont des extrémistes qui pensent qu'ils peuvent changer le temps pour un avenir meilleur. Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer, mais pas que, vos familles sont en danger aussi. **_

_**Lexa : Je sais me protéger, dis moi qui stp.**_

_**Clarke : Les enfants de la lumières, le groupe est dirigé par une femme nommer Allie, maintenant partez.**_

_**Anya : Pourquoi vous êtes partis, vous avez l'air de les protéger ?**_

_**Lexa : Anya, on s'en va, merci Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Soyez prudentes, vous ignorez de quoi est capable Allie, et les enfants de Chronos, bonne chance.**_

_Un mois plus tard..._

_J'ai réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à intégrer l'organisation d'Allie, et ce que j'entends me fais froid dans le dos._

_**Allie : On est sûr de cela ?**_

_**Pike : Oui, notre homme à l'intérieur nous à ouvert un portail.**_

_**Allie : Parfait, réunis tout le monde, on va les tuez jusqu'au dernier et l'œil de Chronos sera à nous.**_

_**Pike : On fait quoi pour la fille ? On à besoin d'elle pour activer l'œil.**_

_**Allie : Emerson va nous ramener Clarke, nous on s'occupe de ces chiens, on part à l'aube.**_

_Je recule aussi doucement que possible et file dans la nuit, je ne peux plus rester en couverture. Clarke nous à aider et je ne la laisserais pas mourir aussi. Sur le chemin je préviens Anya, espérons que Clarke me croit, sinon ça va être un massacre. Quand j'arrive à l'appartement de Clarke je la trouve au dessus d'un homme, elle frappe encore et encore et j'arrête son poing._

_**Lexa : Ils ont trouvé le quartier Général des Enfants de Chronos, ils sont lourdement armés, ça va être un massacre.**_

_**Clarke : Et merde, va mettre ta famille l'abri, je m'en occupe.**_

_**Lexa : Anya s'en occupe, je viens avec toi.**_

_**Clarke : Tu ne peux pas, tu... (Souffle) très bien, viens.**_

_**Lexa : Et lui ?**_

_**Clarke : Emerson, je devrais le tuer. C'est à cause de lui que mon frère est mort.**_

_**Lexa : Tu n'es pas un assassin.**_

_**Clarke : Tu n'en sais rien.**_

_**Lexa : Si je le sais, on l'attache et Anya le récupérera, ça te va ?**_

_**Clarke : Comme tu veux, Monty.**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Oui Capitaine Griffin ?**_

_**Lexa : Putain c'est quoi ça ?**_

_**Monty : Je suis l'intelligence Artificiel des enfants de Chronos, tu es Alexandria Wood, membre du FBI...**_

_**Clarke : Active le protocole Omega, préviens Bellamy, l'ennemi arrive.**_

_**Monty : L'ennemi est déjà là-bas, ils visent l'œil.**_

_**Lexa : C'est quoi cet œil ? Allie en à parler.**_

_**Clarke : La source du pouvoir des voyageurs du temps.**_

_**Monty : Utilisez votre médaillon, vous n'arriverez pas à temps sinon.**_

_**Clarke : Je... (Respire un grand coup), il me reste un seul saut si je l'utilise pour...**_

_**Monty : Nombre de victime treize et plusieurs blessés. Vous avez prêté serment Capitaine.**_

_**Lexa : De quoi il parle ?**_

_**Clarke : Respire un grand coup. Tu es armé ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, mais pourquoi...**_

_Je ferme la bouche quand Clarke saisit son médaillon et qu'un portail s'ouvre devant nous, mais bordel j'hallucine. J'étais encore persuader que tout ça était le fruit de leur imagination. Clarke me saisit la main et on traverse, une envie de vomir me fait plier en deux et je regarde autour de moi en respirant fort._

_**Clarke : Respire, ça va passer, on finit par s'y habituer.**_

_**Lexa : Où on est ?**_

_**Clarke : Je ne peux plus rentrer au quartier général, on est à l'extérieur. Monty situation ?**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Le Lieutenant Reyes est au nord. Le Capitaine Blake au sud pour repousser les ennemis. Le conseil est dans la salle de l'œil. Le Lieutenant Blake est près de votre postions avec d'autres.**_

_**Lexa : Clarke, où on est exactement ?**_

_**Clarke : Pas où mais quand ? On à fait un bond dans le temps de cent ans environs, nous somme à Polis.**_

_**Lexa : Bordel de...On fait quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Si Allie met la main sur l'œil, ça sera la fin d'une grande partie de l'humanité. **_

_**Lexa : Comment on l'arrête ?**_

_**Clarke : En la tuant, maintenant cours, on doit rejoindre Octavia.**_

_**Lexa : Une de tes amies ?**_

_**Clarke : Autrefois. Tu reste près de moi.**_

_**Lexa : Je suis derrière toi.**_

_Elle se saisit d'un stylo qui se transforme devant mes yeux en arme, j'écarquille les yeux et secoue la tête, je suis peut être entrain de rêver ?_

_**Octavia : Bordel Clarke, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Clarke : Allie, vous avez une taupe apparemment. **_

_**Lincoln : Merde, qui est tu ?**_

_**Lexa : Je suis l'agent spécial Wood, du FBI.**_

_**Octavia : Ta emmener une civil avec toi, tu as perdue la tête ?**_

_**Lexa : Je ne suis pas une civile est sans moi, vous n'auriez pas était avertit.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, il faut qu'on retrouve le conseil, si Allie prend l'œil...**_

_**Octavia : Linc, reste ici, je vais avec Clarke et Miss FBI.**_

_**Lincoln : Non je viens, Harper peux gérer.**_

_**Lexa : Avez-vous une idée de qui peut être votre taupe ?**_

_**Octavia : Ho oui, Luna...**_

_**Clarke : Elle ne ferait jamais ça...**_

_**Lincoln : Elle à changer depuis ton départ Clarke. Beaucoup de choses ont changés.**_

_**Lexa : Tu sais où elle se trouve ? Je vais venir avec toi.**_

_**Clarke : Tu reste avec moi, on y va on s'occupera de Luna le moment venu.**_

_J'obéis et on court vers un bâtiment imposant. J'ai du mal à reconnaitre Polis, comment diable c'est possible en seulement cent ans ? Je nage en pleine science fiction. Anya ne va jamais me croire, en faite personne ne me croira._

**POV Clarke :**

_Arrivée dans le bâtiment principal je serre les dents en voyant les dégâts, merde mais ils sont combien au juste ?_

_**Raven : (Grièvement blessée) Tu as en mis du temps Griffin.**_

_**Clarke : Raven ! Mais bordel, qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Accroche-toi. Monty envoi une unité de secours à ma positon.**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) C'est fait Capitaine. Le conseil vous à remis vos privilèges également.**_

_**Lincoln : Ils savent sûrement que tu es là grâce aux vidéos de surveillance et Monty.**_

_**Raven : Luna à pris ma carte d'accès, elle peut aller loin.**_

_**Clarke : Octavia tu peux rester avec elle ?**_

_**Octavia : Je ne bouge pas, va l'arrêter.**_

_**Raven : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle nous trahisse.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Raven : T'est là aussi, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée.**_

_**Monty : Capitaine, le Capitaine Rivers est dans la Zone C.**_

_**Clarke : Et merde ! Active les portes coupe feu maintenant, seul les Capitaines ont l'autorisation de passer et les secours certifiés. Désactive la carte de Raven. Essaye d'isoler Luna.**_

_**Monty : **__**À **__**vos ordres.**_

_**Lexa : Qu'est ce qui à dans la Zone C ?**_

_**Clarke : L'armurerie, c'est une diversion pour donner du temps à Allie.**_

_**Lincoln : Je vais l'arrêter, Bellamy n'est pas loin de cette position.**_

_**Clarke : Sois prudent, on y va Lexa. Raven, ne t'avise pas de mourir aussi stupidement.**_

_**Raven : Moi aussi je t'aime blondie.**_

_**Lexa : Je te suis.**_

_Un dernier regard à Octavia et Raven et je cours vers la salle du conseil, il faut évacuer l'œil au plus vite. Putain Luna pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, tu croyais pourtant en notre mission._

_**Lexa : Clarke, la salle est ouverte.**_

_**Clarke : Reste où tu es, il y a des mesures de protection. Monty, désactive les lasers. Où est Allie ?**_

_**Monty : Plusieurs portails ont été ouvert grâce à des médaillons, Allie est passé dans l'un deux.**_

_**Clarke : Bordel, l'œil ?**_

_**Monty : En sécurité, grâce au sacrifice du conseiller Blake.**_

_**Clarke : Marcus… Où sont les autres ?**_

_**Monty : Salle sécurisé numéro 4. Capitaine, le Lieutenant Reyes à était pris en charge par une équipe de secours, le Lieutenant Blake arrive.**_

_**Lexa : Je reste là pour l'attendre, vas-y.**_

_**Clarke : Ne la laisse pas entrer dans cette salle, son père est mort.**_

_**Lexa : J'avais compris, je ne la laisserais pas rentrer.**_

_Je souffle et rentre dans la salle, tellement de sang et de douleur et pourquoi ? Je tombe sur Marcus et lui ferme les yeux doucement. Bellamy et Octavia vont être anéantis. Je pose ma main sur le scan et la porte s'ouvre, Nathan me voyant baisse son arme et je rentre dans la pièce._

_**Indra : Capitaine Griffin, j'aimerai dire bienvenue à la maison mais...**_

_**Clarke : L'œil ?**_

_**Indra : Endommagé, mais Monty et Jasper travaillent dessus.**_

_**Jasper : Salut. Raven ?**_

_**Clarke : En sécurité. Endommagé à quel point ?**_

_**Monty : D'après mon estimation, il faudra au moins un mois pour remettre le système en place.**_

_**Jasper : Si aucun cheval de Troie n'est rentré, mais je suis dessus.**_

_**Sinclair : Marcus ?**_

_**Clarke : Vous savez déjà la réponse, qui ?**_

_**Indra : Pike, Allie à filer avec un nombre important de médaillons. Qui sait ce qu'elle compte en faire.**_

_**Clarke : Changer l'histoire pour son propre profil, comme d'habitude.**_

_**Titus : Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours était d'accord, mais...**_

_**Clarke : Je l'arrêterais, mais je le ferais à ma façon, à prendre ou à laisser.**_

_**Gustus : Tu as emmené un civil ici ?**_

_**Clarke : C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu enclencher le protocole Omega, alors oui et elle fera partie de mon équipe si elle le désire également ! Des objections ?**_

_**Indra : Aucunes Commandante.**_

_**Clarke : Je suis Capitaine.**_

_**Titus : Plus maintenant. On va aider Jasper, fais nous un rapport dès que tu peux.**_

_**Octavia : (Larmes) Mon père, ramenez le.**_

_**Clarke : L'œil à était endommagé O, pour le moment c'est impossible.**_

_**Lexa : Désolée, elle est plutôt têtue.**_

_**Octavia : Tu as toujours tes dents, ne me remercie pas.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est pas le moment. Des nouvelles de ton frère et de Linc ?**_

_**Monty : Ils arrivent avec la prisonnière.**_

_**Clarke : Nathan je veux cette salle garder 24H/24H, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**_

_**Nathan : **__**À**__** vos ordres Commandante.**_

_**Clarke : Jasper, je veux un rapport dans une heure avec ton estimation.**_

_**Jasper : Ok.**_

_**Clarke : Octavia, j'ai besoin que tu te ressaisisses et que tu fasses un point sur nos pertes.**_

_**Octavia : J'y vais, je vais voir avec Jackson.**_

_**Clarke : Monty, je veux que tu prépares tout pour notre déménagement. Tu as une heure.**_

_**Monty : **__**À**__** vos ordres Commandante.**_

_**Lexa : Je fais quoi moi ?**_

_**Clarke : Si je te dis de rentrer chez toi ?**_

_**Lexa : Pas question.**_

_**Clarke : C'est bien ce que je pensais. On va interroger Luna. Tu es plutôt bonne à ce jeu là si j'en crois ton dossier.**_

_**Lexa : Oui, mais il me faut connaitre mon suspect pour être efficace.**_

_**Clarke : Monty, donne accès à Alexandria Wood à toutes informations nécessaires.**_

_**Gustus : Commandante, je dois...**_

_**Clarke : Elle à ma confiance, vous pas. Je dois continuer ?**_

_**Indra : Laissons-la gérer, on doit s'occuper de tout transférer.**_

_**Lexa : (Petit sourire) Tu me fais donc confiance ?**_

_**Clarke : Ne jubiles pas trop, bientôt tu va me détester. Ton entrainement commence maintenant.**_

_**Lexa : Mon entrainement à quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Pour devenir un enfant de Chronos, je reviens au plus vite.**_

_**Lexa : Attend Clarke tu es sérieuse ?**_

_**Clarke : Si tu veux arrêter Allie, pas d'autres solutions.**_

_**Lexa : J'accepte si Anya vient aussi, j'ai...**_

_**Clarke : Ok, va la chercher, Nathan va t'accompagner.**_

_**Lexa : Merci.**_

_**Clarke : Met en sécurité ta famille, Nathan saura où.**_

_**Lexa : OK.**_

**POV Lexa : **

_Cela fait trois mois que l'attaque à eu lieu. Trois mois qu'on s'entraine comme des folles avec Anya. C'est Raven qui à était charger de notre entrainement, mais parfois Clarke, Bellamy, Nathan et Octavia viennent aussi._

_**Raven : Ok, on va faire une pause pour le week-end, après tout c'est noël, profitez de votre famille.**_

_**Lexa : Des pistes pour Allie ?**_

_**Raven : On à pu récupérer quelques médaillons, mais aucune trace d'Allie pour le moment.**_

_**Anya : Monty ne peux pas la traquer, je veux dire maintenant que tout est régler ?**_

_**Raven : Monty à ses limites aussi. Allie connaît très bien ses faiblesses et les exploite au mieux.**_

_**Lexa : Tu rentres chez toi aussi ?**_

_**Raven : C'est ici chez moi, c'est les enfants de Chronos ma famille.**_

_**Anya : Tu y es née comme Clarke ?**_

_**Raven : Non pas comme Clarke. C'est un peu une Princesse ici, sa famille à découvert l'œil, son grand-père et depuis ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour protéger l'histoire.**_

_**Anya : Pourtant Clarke est partit ?**_

_**Raven : Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à Clarke ?**_

_**Lexa : On est juste curieux, elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle.**_

_**Raven : Clarke à perdu beaucoup de monde, elle à juste craquer mais elle fera son devoir.**_

_**Lexa : Je vais rentrer chez moi, joyeux Noël Raven.**_

_**Raven : **__**À**__** vous aussi, on se revoit Lundi. Si tu la cherche, elle est dans son bureau. Dites à Nathan quand vous êtes prête à partir.**_

_**Anya : Ok merci.**_

_Je fais signe à Anya que je reviens et me dirige vers le bureau de Clarke. Madi m'a demander de l'inviter mais...Je souffle, ma sœur prend mieux cette histoire que moi, je ne sais pas encore dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds._

_**Clarke : Tu es perdue ?**_

_**Lexa : Je venais te voir en faite.**_

_**Clarke : Hé bien je suis là, un souci ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu fais quoi pour le réveillon ? C'est juste que Madi aimerais te voir et ma demander de t'inviter. Ma mère voudrais te remercier aussi, tu sais pour la protection et tout. **_

_**Clarke : C'est gentil mais inutile, je passerais voir Madi dans la semaine. Noël devrait se passer en famille.**_

_**Lexa : Tu comptes travailler ?**_

_**Clarke : Je dois la trouver, son silence n'est pas bon signe.**_

_**Lexa : Une pause te fera du bien. Anya vient et on pourrait inviter Raven également. Ma mère cuisine trop chaque année, j'aimerais que tu viennes.**_

_**Clarke : Je...**_

_**Lexa : Stp viens, personne ne devrais être seul pour Noël.**_

_**Clarke : Je serais là dans deux heures, je dois finir quelques trucs. Tu es sûre pour Raven ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, ramène là, elle rend folle Anya, ça va l'occuper.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, à tout a l'heure alors.**_

_Je la regarde partir et sourit en rejoignant le portail. Anya ne dis rien, elle me connaît bien. Elle sait que je ne suis pas prête à admettre que j'aime bien Clarke, mais tout est si compliqué._

_**Becca : J'ai hâte de rencontrée Clarke, entre Madi et toi j'ai déjà l'impression de la connaitre.**_

_**Lexa : Elle est super oui.**_

_**Madi : Lexa l'aime bien, genre plus que...**_

_**Lexa : Madi tiens ta langue si tu ne veux pas qu'elle finisse au menu de ce soir.**_

_**Becca : Ne menace pas ta sœur, elle ne fait que dire la vérité. Je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps.**_

_**Lexa : C'est compliqué, je suis un peu perdue.**_

_**Anya : T'es complètement mordue depuis le premier instant, tu devrais lui dire.**_

_**Madi : Ouais, je suis sur qu'elle t'aime bien aussi.**_

_**(Sonnette)**_

_**Lexa : Je vais ouvrir, ne m'embarrassez pas ou je vous renie tous.**_

_**Becca : Je ne peux rien te promettre ma puce. Allez vas lui ouvrir.**_

_Quand j'ouvre Clarke est là avec Raven, elles ont les mains remplit et je me pousse pour les laisser rentrer. Madi saute au cou de Clarke avant que je ne dise ouf et je vois un rare sourire éclairer le visage de Clarke._

_**Becca : Bonsoir bienvenue, je suis Becca et je voulais...**_

_**Raven : Putain de merde, c'est une plaisanterie ?**_

_**Clarke : (Pose la main sur son arme) Tu m'as mentis, tu es avec eux ?**_

_**Lexa : De quoi tu parles ? C'est juste ma mère, pourquoi tu es si tendu ?**_

_**Anya : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Clarke : Allie. Vous avez une sœur jumelle Madame Wood ?**_

_**Becca : Oui mais ça fait trente ans qu'on ne sait pas vu, pourquoi ?**_

_**Raven : Merde alors, si le conseil découvre cela...**_

_**Lexa : J'aimerais bien comprendre, qu'est ce que ma mère à avoir avec Allie ?**_

_**Clarke : Peu de gens savent à quoi ressemble Allie, encore moins lui parler. Je l'ai fait et c'est le sosie de ta mère, sans le regard fou, sans offense Madame Wood.**_

_**Becca : Vous êtes entrain de me dire que ma sœur disparue depuis trente ans est une terroriste ?**_

_**Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, le conseil va avoir la même réaction que vous et nous prendre pour des traîtres.**_

_**Clarke : Le conseil ne pourra rien faire si vous prêter serment, vous serais protéger par nos lois.**_

_**Raven : Clarke elles ne sont pas encore prêtes.**_

_**Anya : On manque un peu de temps, quelles autres options on à ?**_

_**Clarke : Je peux vous faire oublier, vous recommencerais votre vie.**_

_**Lexa : Non, j'ai promis à Costia de la venger et en plus tu me dis que cette folle est de ma famille, je reste, je prêterais serment et l'arrêterais.**_

_**Anya : Je reste aussi, mais il va falloir me dire un peu plus sur ce serment ?**_

_**Clarke : Je vous en parlerais Lundi, pour le moment on à ramener des cadeaux, c'est Noël donc profitons en.**_

_**Lexa : Le sapin est juste là, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais merci.**_

_**Clarke : Je t'en prie, merci pour l'invitation.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Je regardais la neige tomber tranquillement quand j'ai sentit Lexa s'asseoir près de moi._

_**Lexa : Tu veux me raconter ?**_

_**Clarke : Et toi ?**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire triste) J'étais avec Costia depuis un an, on était amis avant. Coéquipière, quand j'y pense on ne se supporter pas au début. Je venais de lui demander de m'épouser quand c'est arriver. J'ai tellement cherché à comprendre, jamais je n'aurais pas cru tout ça.**_

_**Clarke : Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien, je pense que tu devrais abandonner tout ça. Tu as ta famille, une mère, une sœur qui comptent sur toi.**_

_**Lexa : J'ai fais une promesse et je la tiendrais, tu ne peux pas me protéger.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) J'ai quelque chose pour toi, un cadeau. Mon père me l'a offert à mes 16 ans, un porte bonheur.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est un bijou de famille Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai plus personne Lexa, prend le stp.**_

_**Lexa : Merci, il est magnifique. Je t'ai eu quelque chose aussi, j'ai vu que ta montre était cassé alors...**_

_**Clarke : Merci, il ne fallait pas. Comment va ta mère, je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi.**_

_**Lexa : J'aurais douté aussi, elle va aussi bien que possible.**_

_**Clarke : Tant mieux, j'ai perdu ma fiancée aussi, elle s'appelait Nylah. Le conseil ne m'a pas autorisé à la sauver, pas assez importante pour l'histoire, j'ai souvent pensé à faire un bond dans le temps, au mépris des règles, pour la sauver quand même.**_

_**Lexa : Qu'est ce qui te retient de le faire ?**_

_**Clarke : Nylah n'aurait pas approuvé, elle croyait en notre mission, elle serait sans doute déçue de moi.**_

_**Lexa : Je suis sur que non, si j'en avais le pouvoir j'aimerais sauver Costia.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, on devrait dormir, il est tard.**_

_**Lexa : Ou on peu continuer à regarder la neige tomber.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) On peut aussi !**_

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

_**Titus : Tu laisses tes sentiments obscurcir ton jugement.**_

_**Clarke : De quoi vous parlez encore ? Elle à plus que prouver sa valeur, c'est un élément de choix pour notre équipe, comme Anya.**_

_**Gustus : On ne sait presque rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle est relier à Allie.**_

_**Clarke : J'ai confiance en elle, elle à une bonne raison de la pourchasser.**_

_**Indra : Tu es prête à mettre ta vie et celle de toute ton équipe en jeu ?**_

_**Clarke : Je sais que je ne me trompe pas sur elle.**_

_**Sinclair : C'est ton choix, pour le moment nous avons trouvé le bon créneau pour ramener Marcus. Cela serait un bon test pour ton équipe.**_

_**Clarke : Et pour Luna, puis-je enfin lui parler ?**_

_**Titus : Ton amitié avec elle te...**_

_**Indra : Fait donc, elle sera envoyée dans les Temps pour haute trahison demain.**_

_**Clarke : C'est cruelle, mais elle à fais son choix.**_

_**Gustus : Monty te donnera les détails, rassemble ton équipe, vous avez un créneau de trois minutes. Tu connais les règles, ne cause pas de paradoxe.**_

_**Clarke : Je connais mon travail.**_

_Je file et soupire de lassitude, traiter avec le conseil est fatigant. Au moins ils ont décidé de sauver Marcus, Bellamy et Octavia vont retrouver leur père._

_**Nathan : Tu viens voir la prisonnière ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, prépare-toi on part dans une heure.**_

_**Nathan : Je serais prêt.**_

_**Clarke : Je veux que tu garde un œil sur Anya, ça sera son premier saut.**_

_**Nathan : Et pour Lexa ?**_

_**Clarke : Je m'en occupe, préviens Raven et Bellamy. **_

_**Nathan : **__**À**__** vos ordres.**_

_Je rentre dans la pièce et mon cœur se serre un peu en voyant l'état pitoyable de Luna, je souffle et m'assois en face d'elle en silence._

_**Luna : Un voyage dans le temps, c'est toujours mieux que la mort, non ?**_

_**Clarke : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Luna : Je ne supportais plus de perdre les gens que j'aimais.**_

_**Clarke : Tout le monde connais les risque, ils ont tous prêter serment.**_

_**Luna : Je sais, j'était juste en colère, fatiguée et triste. Allie en à profiter, tu as toujours était plus forte que moi.**_

_**Clarke : Tu as causé la mort de 24 enfants de Chronos et je n'arrive pas comprendre comment tu as pu penser un seul instant que c'était une bonne idée ?**_

_**Luna : Elle m'a promis de ramener Peter et Nylah aussi, Raider et bien d'autres.**_

_**Clarke : Luna, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, elle s'est juste servie de ta douleur.**_

_**Luna : Je sais, je suis désolée Clarke.**_

_**Clarke : Raven à faillit mourir, Marcus est mort. **_

_**Luna : (Larmes) Je sais, je suis tellement désolée, j'en pouvais plus.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais sauver Marcus, je parlerais au conseil, tu ne mérite pas de finir comme cela. Tu as servit loyalement durant dix ans, ça doit compter.**_

_**Luna : Je ne mérite pas cela, arrête-la pour moi.**_

_**Clarke : Je le ferais, accroche-toi en attendant.**_

_**Luna : Je vais essayer, dis aux autres que je suis désolée, stp.**_

_**Clarke : Je le ferai.**_

_Je sors et rejoins la salle de lancement, Anya et Lexa sont déjà là avec Raven et Bellamy, il ne manque plus que Nathan._

_**Clarke : On à trois minutes, Anya tu vas avec Raven et Nathan. Bellamy, tu restes avec Lexa et moi.**_

_**Lexa : Est-ce qu'on tire si on à Allie en joue ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, c'est une mission de sauvetage, on doit tout faire pour protéger Marcus.**_

_**Bellamy : Je tuerai Pike moi-même.**_

_**Clarke : Le saut est prêt, tout le monde en position.**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Portail dans trois...deux...un...SAUTEZ !**_

**POV Lexa : **

_J'ai l'estomac qui se retourne et je tente de respirer doucement, Anya est aussi pliée en deux et je regarde autour de moi._

_**Clarke : Tu restes derrière moi, tu bouges quand je te le dis et uniquement quand je te le dis. Si je te dis de courir, tu le fais, c'est compris ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui.**_

_**Clarke : Bellamy va te mettre en postions. Tu n'auras qu'une chance. Nathan tu le couvres. Raven, Anya on bouge de l'autre côté.**_

_**Raven : Ils arrivent, on devrait tenter d'arrêter Luna.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est pas notre mission Rav.**_

_**Raven : Stp, ils vont l'envoyer flotter, laisse-moi essayer.**_

_**Clarke : Tu as deux minutes, ne me fais pas revenir te chercher.**_

_**Raven : (Part en courant) Je vais l'arrêter.**_

_**Lexa : Regarde c'est le conseiller, il tente de fermer la porte.**_

_**Clarke : On y va, rester à couvert avec Anya, je vais l'aider.**_

_**Anya : Il reste moins de deux minutes avant notre portail.**_

_**Clarke : Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, vous sauter dans ce portail, c'est clair ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, fais attention.**_

_Elle s'élance vers le conseiller qui semble étonnée de la voir avant de rapidement comprendre la situation. Un tir retentit et un homme s'écroule, mais d'autres arrivent et on ouvre le feu avec Anya._

_**Clarke : Portail dans moins d'une minute. Monty, où est Raven ?**_

_**Monty : Elle arrive, elle à limité les dégâts mais Luna s'est enfuie.**_

_**Clarke : Bellamy, descend, on rentre, ton père est sauvé.**_

_**Lexa : Raven arrive, le portail est là.**_

_**Clarke : Sautez, je vous couvre.**_

_Bellamy et Anya sautent dans le portail, suivi de Raven et Nathan, j'attends Clarke qui semble bien loin et d'un regard elle me fait signe de sauter._

_**Lexa : Pas sans toi.**_

_**Clarke : Obéis, bordel, le portail va se refermer.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne pars pas sans toi, allez tu peux y arriver.**_

_Je l'entends jurer et d'un coup je suis propulser dans le portail par une Clarke assez énervée, je me retrouve allongé par terre le souffle coupé et grimace en voyant le conseil._

_**Marcus : Bienvenue et merci, Bell ça va je suis là.**_

_Voir Bellamy limite pleurer dans les bras de son père fait chaud au cœur et je souris. Je perds mon sourire en voyant le regard noir de Clarke et attend qu'elle explose._

_**Clarke : Dans mon bureau tout de suite.**_

_**Indra : Luna n'est plus dans sa cellule, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

_**Clarke : Aucune idée, on était là-bas pour Marcus, pas pour Luna.**_

_**Marcus : Et je suis là, on parlera plus tard, laissons-les se reposer.**_

_**Gustus : Monty, je veux toutes les données de la mission dans l'heure.**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) **__**À **__**vos ordres.**_

_Je suis Clarke dans son bureau en silence, elle à vraiment l'air furax, je sais que j'ai désobéi mais..._

_**Clarke : C'était une mauvaise idée, tu vas rentrer chez toi.**_

_**Lexa : Clarke, je...**_

_**Clarke : Mais ordres sont absolus, tu le sais, c'est la première règle qu'on enseigne.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sous les balles.**_

_**Clarke : La mission passe avant tout Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne suis pas d'accord, pourquoi es tu si fâchée, tout c'est bien passé au final ?**_

_**Clarke : J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance pour suivre les ordres même si c'est de me laisser ou un autre.**_

_**Lexa : Alors on va avoir un problème car je ne le ferais pas, j'ai laissé Costia et...**_

_**Clarke : Costia n'est pas morte à cause de toi, je ne te laisserais pas continuer si c'est pour te voir te faire tuer.**_

_**Raven : Whoua, je dérange ?**_

_**Lexa : Vous allez faire quoi à propos de Luna ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu l'as laissé partir n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Raven : Je suis désolé, je ne pouvait pas...je le dirais au conseil, j'assumerais...**_

_**Clarke : Monty, active le protocole Ghost.**_

_**Lexa : Le protocole Ghost ?**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Protocole activé, la mission est cachée.**_

_**Clarke : Bien, Raven ramène Bellamy, Anya et Nathan.**_

_**Raven : Ok.**_

_Je regarde Clarke, elle semble toujours énervée après moi mais aussi fatiguée et c'est à ce moment là que je remarque sa blessure au bras. Je lui saute dessus pour voir mais elle s'écarte et s'assois à son bureau._

_**Lexa : Tu est blessée, laisse-moi voir.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est rien, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance Lexa ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu peux, mais je ne trahirais pas qui je suis.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Demain tu vas prêter serment, peut être alors tu comprendras l'importance de tout cela.**_

_**Lexa : Tu es toujours fâchée ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, mais je comprends aussi.**_

_**Nathan : (Toc à la porte) Commandante ? On peut entrer ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, j'ai activé le protocole Ghost, voilà ce que vous allait dire dans votre rapport, des objections ?**_

_**Bellamy : Elle aurait mérité d'être puni, mais la faire flotter...Je vous couvre, je parlerais à Octavia et Linc.**_

_**Nathan : Luna était mon Capitaine, elle à eu tord mais je suis comme Bellamy, je vous couvre.**_

_**Anya : Personnellement je m'en fiche, mais est ce qu'on est sure qu'elle ne va pas aller chez l'ennemie ?**_

_**Raven : Je suis sûre, elle en à juste marre de tout ça, elle n'interviendra plus.**_

_**Lexa : Je dirais ce que tu voudras. Je peux savoir comment tu peux passer outre les ordres du conseil ?**_

_**Clarke : Parce que je suis une Griffin, vous pouvez disposez, on se retrouve demain pour le serment d'Anya et Lexa. Dormez bien.**_

_Tout le monde s'en va et je reste à regarder Clarke, elle soupire et enlève sa veste. Je souris et m'approche pour la soigner sans un mot. Je remarque le début d'un tatouage et m'arrête un instant._

_**Clarke : Intriguée ?**_

_**Lexa : Un peu, c'est quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : C'est un phœnix, l'emblème de ma famille. Il protège l'œil de Chronos. Attend je te montre, tu devras choisir un tatouage aussi, l'œil est obligatoire, après tu peux choisir ce que tu veux pour l'accompagner.**_

**POV Clarke : **

_J'enlève ma chemise et je retiens un frisson quand elle pose un doigt dessus, elle finit de me soigner en silence et je ferme les yeux de fatigue._

_**Lexa : Je suis désolée d'avoir désobéi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser.**_

_**Clarke : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu sais pourquoi, ne me redemande plus de le faire.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Vae dormir, demain va être un grand jour.**_

_**Lexa : Je n'ai pas sommeil. **__**Ç**__**a veut dire quoi être une Griffin au juste ?**_

_**Clarke : Que si je voulais je pourrais démettre le conseil de ses fonctions, mais ils sont là pour une bonne raison.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu sauver ta famille, s'ils sont si importants ?**_

_**Clarke : Parce qu'on ne sait pas la date exact à laquelle ils sont mort, ni où.**_

_**Lexa : Je suis désolée.**_

_**Clarke : Tu n'y es pour rien, je pourrais le faire pour mon frère, mais il me manque des informations. Sautez dans le temps demande une grande préparation, ta curiosité est satisfaite.**_

_**Lexa : Ouais. Tsu m'aide à choisir un tatouage ?**_

_**Clarke : Je vais te donner un livre, c'est l'histoire de ma famille et des enfants de Chronos, tu seras peut être inspirée.**_

_**Lexa : Merci.**_

_Une fois Lexa partit je finis mon rapport et part prendre quelques heures de repos bien mérité. Je pense avoir compris ce que cherche Allie, j'espère juste me tromper._

_**Octavia : Salut, je voulais te remercie pour...**_

_**Clarke : Marcus est un ami, je suis contente qu'il soit de retour.**_

_**Octavia : Ouais, moi aussi. Raven est assez secoué avec l'affaire Luna, j'allais la voir, tu veux venir ?**_

_**Clarke : Je suis crevée, je lui parlerais demain.**_

_**Octavia : Ok, on interroge Emerson, j'aurais l'heure pour ton frère, je te le promets.**_

_**Clarke : Merci, j'espère toujours.**_

_**Octavia : Je sais.**_

_Le lendemain je regardai la cérémonie en compagnie des autres, c'est d'abord le tour d'Anya. Elle m'étonne un peu en choisissant Raven comme Capitaine, je pensais qu'il ne se supportait pas. Raven vient d'être promus, je sens que ça ne va pas être triste entre les deux._

_**Raven : J'accepte d'être ton Capitaine, merci pour ta confiance.**_

_**Gustus : Bienvenue chez les enfants de Chronos, voici ton médaillon et ton arme.**_

_**Indra : Quel tatouage à tu choisis ?**_

_**Anya : Je veux l'œil entouré du Yin et du Yang.**_

_**Marcus : Bon choix, L'équilibre est important pour toute chose. Cooper va s'en charger.**_

_**Titus : Au tour d'Alexandria Wood de prêter serment, qui à tu choisis comme Capitaine ?**_

_**Lexa : Aucun, je souhaite d'être un gardien.**_

_**Clarke : Lexa ...**_

_**Marcus : Sais tu que les gardiens sont rattaché à la famille Griffin et à l'œil ?**_

_**Lexa : Je le sais, je souhaite les protéger tout les deux.**_

_**Gustus : Même si tu dois donner ta vie pour cela ?**_

_**Clarke : Je t'interdis de faire cela...tu ne te rends pas compte...**_

_**Lexa : (S'agenouille devant Clarke) Je te jure fidélité Clarke Griffin, tes besoins passeront avant les miens, je serais ton Gardien. Stp accepte mon serment, c'est ce que je veux.**_

_Le silence est total dans la salle, la dernière personne à voir fait ça est Nylah et elle est morte...Je regarde avec panique Raven qui me fait signe d'accepter, je secoue la tête et commence à reculer avant que Marcus ne m'arrête._

_**Marcus : C'est son choix, son serment, vas tu le refuser Commandante ?**_

_**Clarke : Je... (Respire un grand coup) J'accepte ton serment de Gardien relève toi stp.**_

_La salle applaudit fortement et je ferme les yeux, plus tard je suis dans mes quartiers. Je n'aurais pas du lui donner ce livre, maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire ? _

_**Lexa : (Toc à la porte) J'ai appris que tu dessinais plutôt bien, j'aimerais que tu fasses mon tatouage.**_

_**Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Lexa : L'arbre de vie, c'est possible ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, où le veux-tu ?**_

_**Lexa : Dans le dos. Alors tu es fâchée à quelle point cette fois ci ?**_

_**Clarke : La dernière personne qui à fait ce que tu as fait est Nylah.**_

_**Lexa : Je l'ignorais, je n'essaie pas de la remplacer, je veux juste...**_

_**Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu veux Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : Je te veux toi...**_

_Mon cœur semble s'arrêter un instant, elle à peine murmurer mais je lai parfaitement entendue. Je ne sais pas si je peux refaire cela, je ne sais pas si je survivrai encore une fois à l'amour._

_**Clarke : Lexa je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi, on ne peut pas être ensemble. Je ne peux pas me concentrer si des sentiments sont en jeux, tu comprends ?**_

_**Lexa : Je comprend, mais mon serment reste valable, alors accepte-le.**_

_**Clarke : Je l'ai fait, ce qui fait que tu es directement sous mes ordres. Et voici ta première mission, demain tu rejoindras l'équipe de Raven et tu partiras à la recherche de Luna, on à besoin d'elle.**_

_**Lexa : Et toi ?**_

_**Clarke : Je reste ici, j'ai des choses à faire.**_

_**Lexa : Pas de saut dans le temps sans moi ?**_

_**Clarke : Promis, maintenant tourne-toi, je vais commencer.**_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi on à besoin de Luna ?**_

_**Clarke : Parce que je crois savoir ce qu'Allie prépare, elle veut effacer les Griffin de l'histoire. **_

_**Lexa : Ton grand-père ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, Luna est la meilleure en histoire, elle connait sûrement la date exacte où mon grand-père à trouver l'œil.**_

_**Lexa : Je la trouverais, mais je préférais rester avec toi.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, moi aussi. Ne bouge pas, je commence, ça va piquer un peu.**_

_**Lexa : Tu sais, j'ai peur aussi.**_

_**Clarke : De quoi ?**_

_**Lexa : De ce que je ressent pour toi, alors j'attendrais. Je t'attendrais.**_

_**Clarke : (Souffle) Je sais.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_On a trouvé Luna dans une île perdue, apparemment Raven et Luna sont plus que des amies, mais ça semble compliqué entre elles. Cela fait trois jours qu'on était revenus, je n'avais presque pas vu Clarke et le manque commence à se faire ressentir. C'est affolant à quelle point elle à pris de la place dans mon cœur, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus jamais retomber amoureuse !_

_**Anya : Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dis, si elle te manque vas la voir, tu sais où se trouve son bureau et tu es son Gardien.**_

_**Lexa : Je lui laisse du temps, de plus on à tous du travail.**_

_**Anya : Tu ne pourras pas te concentrer en étant comme ça, vas la voir.**_

_**Lexa : Tu crois que Costia mérite que je l'oublie si vite ?**_

_**Anya : Ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas et Costia voudrais que tu sois heureuse.**_

_**Lexa : Tout est si compliqué, je m'inquiète aussi pour ma mère et Madi.**_

_**Anya : Elles sont à l'abri, je ne pense pas qu'Allie s'intéresse à elles pour le moment.**_

_**Lexa : Je vais prendre un café, tu en veux ?**_

_**Anya : Non mais Clarke va en avoir sûrement besoin.**_

_**Lexa : Très bien j'y vais, à plus tard.**_

_Quand j'arrive je trouve Clarke endormis sur son bureau, je me faufile et la porte doucement. Elle ne bronche pas, ce qui prouve son état de fatigue et je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je pose sa main sur le scan et la dépose sur son lit._

_**Clarke : (Voix endormis) Merci Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : Tu savais que c'était moi ?**_

_**Clarke : Ton parfum...je l'aime...**_

_Je souris en la voyant ce rendormir et pose une couverture sur elle, elle travaille trop. Le lendemain Jasper nous convoque, il à l'air tout content de lui et je crains le pire._

_**Jasper : J'ai réussi, le vaisseau est prêt.**_

_**Clarke : Je savais que tu y arriverais.**_

_**Lexa : On m'explique ?**_

_**Clarke : Notre corps ne supporte qu'un saut dans le temps tout les quelques jours, le vaisseau nous permet d'annuler cette difficulté.**_

_**Titus : Rassemble les personne que tu veux, on à repérer un saut à l'époque de ton grand-père, on pense que c'est Allie.**_

_**Clarke : Quelle époque ?**_

_**Gustus : Edward avait 17 ans, c'est là qu'il a trouvé le manuscrit.**_

_**Lexa : Le manuscrit qui décrit l'œil de Chronos ?**_

_**Jasper : Oui, sans lui impossible qu'Edward trouve l'œil.**_

_**Clarke : Bien. Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Jackson, Raven, Anya, Jasper et Luna préparez-vous à partir.**_

_**Indra : Luna reste ici, ce n'est pas sûr pour...**_

_**Clarke : Elle vient avec moi, elle fait partit de mon équipe. Si ça vous tranquillise, je prends Harper en plus ?**_

_**Marcus : Bien. Monty finit de se télécharger dans le vaisseau, vous serez prêt à partir dans une heure.**_

_Tout le monde s'éparpille et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas dit mon nom, si elle pense pouvoir me laisser derrière._

_**Clarke : Emerson à parler, je connais la date et l'heure où mon frère est mort. J'ai besoin que tu aille le sauver pour moi, je ne peux pas y aller. **_

_**Lexa : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Parce que c'est ce jour là que j'ai rencontré Nylah, et que je risque de ne pas vouloir revenir.**_

_**Lexa : Clarke...**_

_**Clarke : C'est mon petit frère, j'ai confiance en toi, prend Nathan avec toi.**_

_**Lexa : Je le ramènerai, mais j'espère que tu ne fais pas ça pour me tenir à l'écart du danger.**_

_**Clarke : Tu auras peu de temps, Emerson est malin fais attention.**_

_**Lexa : Comment tu la rencontrée ?**_

_**Clarke : Je devais retrouver Aden pour déjeuner, elle à renverser son café sur moi, elle à jurer que c'était un accident mais... (Sourire nostalgique) On à finit par parler et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.**_

_**Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute pour Aden.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne sais pas. Je peux compter sur toi ?**_

_**Lexa : Toujours, que se passe t'il si Allie met la main sur ce parchemin ?**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est pas le parchemin qui m'inquiète, mais mon grand-père, si je ne reviens pas je voudrais ...**_

_**Lexa : Tu vas revenir et quand tu vas le faire, ton frère sera là.**_

_**Clarke : Mais...**_

_Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes et à mon plus grand étonnement elle me rend mon baiser avec force, je m'écarte à bout de souffle et la regarde les yeux brillants._

_**Lexa : Tu vas revenir.**_

_**Clarke : Je reviendrais, fais attention. **_

_Elle s'en va et après avoir trouvé Nathan on se prépare. J'ai regardé le vaisseau décoller avec inquiétude et me suis forcée à me concentrer sur ma mission._

_**Nathan : On va avoir moins de cinq minutes, ça va être tendu.**_

_**Lexa : Tu connaissais Aden ?**_

_**Nathan : Tout le monde le fait, c'est un Griffin et ils étaient très proches avec Clarke.**_

_**Lexa : Comment il est mort ?**_

_**Nathan : Voiture piégé, je pense qu'Emerson sera dans le coin.**_

_**Lexa : On ne peux pas le tuer, c'est lui qui fait revenir Clarke si on peux dire ça, je m'en occupe, toi tu mets en sécurité Aden.**_

_**Nathan : OK, on y va.**_

_Pour mon plus grand soulagement tout c'est bien passer, quand on rentre c'est un Aden tout sourire qui nous accueille._

_**Aden : Je peux enfin te remercier comme il se doit, Clarke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle vient de rentrer, le parchemin est en sécurité et mon grand-père aussi. ?**_

_**Lexa : Bonne nouvelle, Allie ?**_

_**Clarke : Enfuie, salut.**_

_Dans son salut il semble il y avoir beaucoup de chose et je souris timidement, je suis tellement foutue bon sang._

**POV Clarke :**

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère soit là, après mon saut dans le temps il était juste là et trois ans de souvenirs me sont revenus d'un coup. J'ai eu du mal à le lâcher, il m'a tellement manqué. Je lui ai raconté tout ce qui c'est passé dans ma temporalité et il avait hâte de rencontrer Lexa. Il m'a traité de stupide quelques fois, mais il ne peut pas comprendre mes peurs. Lexa est géniale mais elle fait tout ça pour Costia, même si elle ressent des choses pour moi également._

_**Lexa : Ton frère est vraiment drôle. Alors quelle est la prochaine étape ?**_

_**Clarke : Allie semble se cacher je ne sais où, ça m'énerve de le dire mais on est obligé d'attendre son prochain mouvement.**_

_**Lexa : Donc je peux te kidnapper ?**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Tu veux m'emmener où ?**_

_**Lexa : C'est une surprise, c'est un oui ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu ne devais pas aller voir ta famille ?**_

_**Lexa : Je prefère passer du temps avec toi.**_

_**Clarke : D'accord, laisse-moi une heure le temps de me préparer et de finir quelques rapports.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, et juste pour être clair, c'est un rendez vous.**_

_Elle file et je secoue la tête, elle est impossible. Mon frère rentre peu de temps après et s'installe devant moi en souriant._

_**Clarke : C'est ton idée ?**_

_**Aden : Je lui ai peut être conseillé de te pousser un peu.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne sais pas si je peux Ad.**_

_**Aden : Bien sûr que tu peux, elle te dévore des yeux et toi aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Et sinon Monroe...**_

_**Aden : (Rougis) Quoi, je l'aime bien et on est allé prendre un café quelques fois, mais on ne parle pas de moi pour le moment.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Pratique, j'aime bien Monroe aussi.**_

_**Aden : Laisse une chance à Lexa, tu mérites d'être heureuse.**_

_**Clarke : Je vais essayer, tu gardes la maison ?**_

_**Aden : Toujours, amuse-toi bien.**_

_Il s'en va et une heure plus tard je retrouve Lexa devant un portail, on saute et quand j'ouvre les yeux je sais parfaitement où on se trouve._

_**Lexa : Bienvenue dans l'Antiquité, on m'a soufflé que c'était ton époque préférée.**_

_**Clarke : En effet, nous somme à Athènes ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, notre carrosse nous attends, en route Princesse.**_

_Je grimpe sans discuter et en profite pour enfiler une tunique, Lexa aussi s'est changer et je souris en voyant qu'elle se débat avec ses cheveux._

_**Clarke : Laisse je vais le faire, tu es magnifique.**_

_**Lexa : (Rougis) Tu n'es pas mal non plus.**_

_**Clarke : Alors, quel est le programme ?**_

_**Lexa : On va assister à une fête, un membre du sénat.**_

_**Clarke : Humm sûrement Claudius, il passe sa vie à faire la fête.**_

_**Lexa : On m'a dit ça, j'espérais te voler une danse ou deux ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu es au courant que souvent ce genre de fête se finit en orgie ?**_

_**Lexa : On partira avant que ça ne dégénère, je ne suis pas du genre à partager.**_

_**Clarke : Cela m'arrange, on dirait qu'on est arrivée ?**_

_**Claudius : Clarke ma chère amie, cela fait bien trop longtemps et qui est cette délicieuse jeune femme à ton bras ?**_

_**Clarke : Pas touche Claudius, elle est à moi. Je te présente Alexandria, elle est mon gardien.**_

_**Claudius : Comme c'est charmant, profitez de votre soirée mes enfants.**_

_On file et je souris en voyant qu'il a encore fait les choses en grand, je tiens la main de Lexa, peu désireuses de la perdre dans la foule ou le temps._

_**Lexa : Il sait ce qu'est un Gardien ?**_

_**Clarke : Au fur et à mesure de nos sauts dans le temps, nous avons recruté. C'est un enfant de Chronos.**_

_**Lexa : Pratique, je vais te chercher une coupe de vin ?**_

_**Clarke : Merci, c'est gentil.**_

_Elle file et je regarde autour de moi en souriant, j'aime vraiment cette époque, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais emmené Nylah dans ce genre d'endroit._

_**Homme : Bonjour belle dame, puis-je vous inviter pour une danse ?**_

_**Lexa : Elle n'est pas disponible, tiens Clarke ton vin.**_

_**Clarke : Merci, désolée j'ai réservé ma soirée, une autre fois.**_

_**Homme : Avec plaisir.**_

_Il s'écarte et je peux voir Lexa le suivre des yeux, sa bouille contrarié m'arrache un rire et je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue doucement._

_**Clarke : Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse, viens allons danser.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne suis pas jalouse, pourquoi tu as dit une autre fois ?**_

_**Clarke : (Rire) Tu est totalement jalouse, je vais t'avouer un secret.**_

_**Lexa : Humm je t'écoute ?**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour les hommes et encore moins quand je suis en si bonne compagnie.**_

_**Lexa : (Sourire) Bon à savoir, alors cette danse.**_

_On danse un moment tranquillement, c'est agréable de ne penser à rien. Lexa finit par me conduire sur le balcon et je la suis volontiers, peut-être qu'Aden à raison je devrais me laisser aller. _

_**Lexa : Tu t'amuses ?**_

_**Clarke : Beaucoup, merci pour cette soirée, cela fait du bien.**_

_**Lexa : Bien, c'est le but.**_

_**Clarke : On y retourne ?**_

_**Lexa : D'abord je vais faire quelque chose...**_

_Avant que je ne réagisse, ses lèvres sont sur les mienne et je ferme les yeux, par tout les Dieux j'avais oublié à quelle point c'était agréable de se sentir aimer._

_**Lexa : Je ne peux plus refouler ce que je ressens pour toi, alors si tu dois m'arrêter fais le maintenant.**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai aucune envie de t'arrêter, je veux être avec toi aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Bien, alors je vais continuer à t'embrasser.**_

_**Clarke : Bonne idée Gardien, faites donc cela.**_

_Elle sourit et le reste de la nuit fut tellement magique que je rentre avec un sourire idiot coller au visage le lendemain matin. J'ai du mal à sortir de ses bras et c'est finalement son téléphone qui nous décroche._

**POV Lexa :**

_**Lexa : Allo !**_

_**Costia : Eh bébé, tu es où ? Tu n'es pas rentrée hier soir, je m'inquiète ?**_

_**Lexa : (Lâche son téléphone) Cost...**_

_**Clarke : Hé ce que ça va ? Hé regarde moi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, ta famille va bien ?**_

_**Lexa : Je dois y aller, je...t'appelle plus tard...**_

_Je ramasse mon téléphone et plante Clarke dans son bureau, incapable de comprendre comment c'est possible. Je file et active mon médaillon pour rentrer chez moi. J'ouvre la porte et je suis enveloppée dans une forte étreinte, je la serre dans mes bras à mon tour et respire son odeur si familière._

_**Costia : Tout va bien bébé, une affaire difficile ?**_

_**Lexa : Ouais, désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue je...n'arrive pas croire que tu sois là.**_

_**Costia : Où veux tu que je sois un Dimanche, je ne suis pas un bourreau du travail comme toi.**_

_**Lexa : **__**É**__**coute ce que je vais te dire va paraître fou mais...**_

_**Costia : Le fleuriste à appeler, il n'était plus sur de la date.**_

_**Lexa : La date ?**_

_**Costia : Très drôle Lexa, notre mariage Idiote. Je lui ai donc confirmé et on doit aller voir le traiteur plus tard pour finaliser le menu.**_

_**(Sonnette)**_

_**Costia : (Ouvre la porte) Hé Anya rentre, je vais faire du café.**_

_Elle file après m'avoir embrassé et je m'assois lourdement dans le canapé. Anya semble aussi abasourdis que moi et repensant à ma nuit avec Clarke mon cœur se serre, bordel qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

_**Anya : Ok respire un grand coup, il y a forcement une explication logique.**_

_**Lexa : Laquelle parce que je ne comprends pas ?**_

_**Anya : Moi non plus, mais elle est là et c'est une bonne chose non ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui mais...tu parle d'un timing...je viens de passer la nuit avec Clarke et je suis tellement confuse.**_

_**Anya : Je me doute, il va falloir que tu lui parles, à Clarke et je suppose à Costia aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Pour lui dire quoi au juste, que je suis tombé amoureuse d'une autre femme pendant qu'elle était morte, que je voyage dans le temps pour arrêter ma tante folle ?**_

_**Costia : (Lâche son plateau) Quoi ?**_

_**Lexa : (Se lève) Cost, j'ai besoin que tu t'asseyes un instant.**_

_**Anya : Lexa, c'est interdit.**_

_**Lexa : Je m'en fou, je ne vais pas lui mentir.**_

_**Anya : (Souffle) Ho le bordel, ok je vous attend dehors, elle voudra voir de ses propres yeux tout ça.**_

_**Costia : Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Depuis quand ? On est sensé se marier dans un mois. Tu me trompes, je ne comprends pas Lexa ?**_

_**Lexa : Calme toi stp, je vais tout expliquer, mieux je vais te montrer, ouvre le portail Anya.**_

_**Anya : C'est une mauvaise idée, tu pourrais être banni des enfants de Chronos pour ça, et je ne te parle même pas de...**_

_**Lexa : Fais ce que je te demande stp.**_

_Je vois mon amie grimacer et prendre son médaillon, Costia fait un bond en arrière en voyant le portail et je lui prends la main doucement._

_**Lexa : Tu me fais confiance ?**_

_**Costia : Lexa je...qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

_**Lexa : Un portail vers Polis, mais dans quelques années, suis-moi et tu comprendra tout, ok ?**_

_**Anya : J'y vais en premier, à tout de suite.**_

_Anya saute dans le portail et Costia écarquille les yeux, je lui fais signe que c'est bon et on saute ensemble. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je tombe sur le regard de Clarke, mon cœur se serre en voyant qu'elle semble hors d'elle et je pose la main sur Costia qui tente de reprendre son souffle._

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Violation du ...**_

_**Clarke : Arrête l'alarme Monty, je peux savoir ce que tu fou Lexa, qui sait ?**_

_**Lexa : Je ...ben en faite, c'est...**_

_**Costia : (Se redresse) Je suis Costia sa fiancée, vous êtes ?**_

_Je vois passer tellement d'émotions dans les yeux de Clarke, mais celui qui prédomine c'est la douleur et je me déteste pour ça. Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme, Aden arrive avec Raven et elle secoue la tête._

_**Clarke : Ad, j'ai besoin que tu t'en occupe.**_

_**Aden : Ok je ...**_

_Elle part et je veux tellement la rattraper mais je ne peux pas laisser Costia. Anya voyant mon dilemme part à la poursuite de Clarke, Raven sur ses talons et je me tourne vers Aden._

_**Aden : C'est bon, suivez moi. On va éclaircir tout ça, pour commencer quelle est la date de son décès présumé ?**_

_**Lexa : Le 26 Octobre 2018.**_

_**Costia : Quoi ? C'est le jour où j'ai étais blessée...je ne comprends pas.**_

_**Lexa : Tu as été blessée ce jour là ?**_

_**Costia : Oui, j'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule alors que je pourchassais un suspect.**_

_**Lexa : Dans ma temporalité, tu es morte ce jour là. Ça fait plus d'un an Cost.**_

_**Costia : Mais je suis là pourtant.**_

_**Aden : Oui et on va découvrir pourquoi, Allie ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Tu vas devoir passer une batterie de tests. Tu es en quarantaine pour le moment.**_

_**Lexa : Tu crois qu'Allie à pu lui faire quelque chose ?**_

_**Aden : On va le découvrir. Monty, lance le scanner complet. Ne sortez pas de cette pièce, je reviens dès que je peux. Je dois en informer le conseil.**_

_Il s'en va et je m'assois sur le fauteuil. Je revois le regard blessée de Clarke et ferme les yeux. Mais quel bordel !_

_**Costia : C'est elle n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Lexa : De quoi tu parles Costia ?**_

_**Costia : La femme que tu aime, c'est cette blonde ?**_

_**Lexa : Clarke c'est compliqué, ne bouge pas le scanner va durer un moment.**_

_**Costia : Ok, mais même si je ne comprends rien, tu es à moi et je ne te laisserai pas partir, pas sans me battre.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_**Monty : J'ai repéré le saut, mais je ne comprends pas le but d'Allie ?**_

_**Clarke : Me faire souffrir, elle à du apprendre que Lexa était mon Gardien. Elle me fait payer mon refus de la rejoindre.**_

_**Monty : Je cherche où elle est, mais j'ai repéré les Wallace. Ils ont sauté à l'époque du mariage de votre grand-père avec votre grand-mère. Je pense qu'ils veulent les tuer à ce moment là.**_

_**Clarke : Prépare le vaisseau, et préviens l'équipe on part dans une heure.**_

_**Monty : Dois-je prévenir toute l'équipe ?**_

_**Clarke : Non pas Lexa. Tu peux disposer.**_

_Il disparaît et je m'assois lourdement dans mon fauteuil. Comment Allie à su ? Une taupe ? Peut-être qu'un des espions d'Allie était à la fête de Claudius ? Les Wallace sont très proche d'Allie, les capturer vivant serait bien._

_**Raven : (Frappe à la porte) Hé, je ne demande pas comment tu vas ?**_

_**Clarke : On par bientôt. Les Wallace comptent tuer mes grands parents durant leur mariage.**_

_**Raven : Donc, on ne pas en parler ?**_

_**Clarke : Non.**_

_**Raven : Clarke, tu comptes faire quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : C'est sa fiancée Raven. Je vais me retirer et les laisser vivre leurs vies.**_

_**Raven : Mais tu l'aimes, non ?**_

_**Clarke : L'amour est une faiblesse. Allez, il faut se préparer. Je veux les Wallace vivant, ils doivent avoir des informations sur Allie et ses plans.**_

_**Raven : Ok, on reparlera de tout ça à notre retour.**_

_Elle s'en va et je m'équipe. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit cela. Allie à bien jouer son coup, sûrement sa petite vengeance pour Aden et Emerson. Une fois dans le vaisseau personne ne dis rien, ils doivent déjà tous être au courant._

_**Luna : Quel est le plan ?**_

_**Clarke : Protéger mes grands-parents et capturer vivant les Wallace.**_

_**Lexa : Et pourquoi je n'ai pas étais avertit d'une mission ?**_

_**Clarke : Parce que tu ne viens pas. Vas rejoindre ta fiancée, elle à plus besoin de toi que nous.**_

_É__videment, elle n'écoute pas et s'assois près d'Anya et Raven. Elle à vraiment un souci avec l'autorité. _

_**Clarke : Tout le monde dehors, décollage dans trois minutes.**_

_Tout le monde obéis et je regarde Lexa durement, elle semble me défier du regard mais je peux voir aisément à travers son masque._

_**Lexa : Je viens.**_

_**Clarke : Non.**_

_**Lexa : Laisse-moi venir, je suis ton Gardien.**_

_**Clarke : Je te libère de ton serment, maintenant sors, on ne va pas tarder à sauter.**_

_**Lexa : Non je viens, je suis ton Gardien.**_

_**Clarke : Bordel Lexa sort d'ici.**_

_**Lexa : Non, je sais que tout est compliquée mais j'ai prêter serment, j'ai juré de te protéger et je le ferai.**_

_**Clarke : Et qui va me protéger de toi ?**_

_**Lexa : (Triste) Clarke je...**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Saut dans trente seconde Commandante.**_

_**Clarke : Fais ce que tu veux. Tout le monde à bord, on décolle.**_

_Le mariage était simple mais beau, j'ai fait en sorte de rester aussi loin que possible de Lexa et je regardais mes grands-parents se marier en souriant. Je repère du coin de l'œil Cage et fais signe à Lincoln. _

_**Octavia : On s'en occupe. Il faut repérer Dante, reste en place.**_

_**Clarke : Ok.**_

_**Octavia : Je sais que la situation est difficile mais éviter Lexa n'est pas la solution.**_

_**Clarke : Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à cela pour le moment. Choper Cage.**_

_**Octavia : Compris.**_

_Je regarde mon grand-père embrasser ma grand-mère et souris, ils ont l'air si heureux. Mon grand-père me voit et comprend qu'il y a un souci. Je lui fais signe que tout va bien et la première danse commence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette soirée et soupire de lassitude. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, mais ça va faire mal._

_**Lexa : Tu m'accordes une danse ?**_

_**Clarke : **__**À**__** quoi tu joues Lexa ?**_

_**Lexa : C'est juste une danse...je sais que c'est compliqué, mais...**_

_**Clarke : Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne regretterais jamais cette soirée, je sais que toi non plus.**_

_**Clarke : Tu as la chance d'avoir ta fiancée de retour Lexa. Si Nylah revenait, je ne réfléchirais pas autant que toi.**_

_**Lexa : Tu essaies de me blesser ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, je te dis la vérité. Une fois rentré, tu vas reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissé. Mon cœur appartient à Nylah et personne d'autre. C'était une erreur nous deux.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu me laisses partir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**_

_**Clarke : Mais c'est ce que moi je veux et pour une fois tu vas obéir. Dante est là allons-y.**_

_**Clarke : Dante, vous ne toucherais pas à ma famille.**_

_**Dante : (Sourire mauvais) J'ai eu le père, j'aurai le grand-père.**_

_**Clarke : (Frappe) C'est ce qu'on va voir, on les embarque.**_

_**Lexa : Il a du c4, ils ont du piéger la salle.**_

_**Dante : Je serais un héros.**_

_**Clarke : (Assomme) Fais évacuer la salle, tout de suite.**_

_Je laisse Dante aux mains de Bellamy et cours vers mon grand-père, il comprend rapidement la situation et on sort juste au moment où la salle explose. Je me jette sur eux et grogne de douleur en recevant un éclat dans la cuisse. Géniale. _

_**Edward : Clarke ça va ?**_

_**Clarke : Filez ! Rester cachez, ils ne doivent plus vous trouver.**_

_**Edward : Compris, ça ira ?**_

_**Clarke : Je survivrai, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir malgré les circonstances. C'était un beau mariage.**_

_**Edward : Moi aussi, reviens me voir avec Aden. On y va chérie, je t'expliquerais tout.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Je tourne en rond depuis dix minutes, le conseil doit prendre une décision pour Costia et pour moi aussi. Clarke ma éviter comme la peste elle-même, Anya et avec nous et pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer._

_**Anya : Respire, ça va bien se passer. Aden et les autres vous soutiennent.**_

_**Lexa : Mais pas Clarke, je la connais elle va vouloir que je romps mon serment et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**_

_**Anya : Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux et tu le sais.**_

_**Lexa : Je peux toujours la protéger. Les protéger toutes les deux.**_

_**Raven : Les filles c'est à vous. Anya tu dois rejoindre les rangs.**_

_**Lexa : Où est Costia ?**_

_**Raven : Elle y est déjà. Clarke aussi.**_

_**Anya : On doit s'attendre à quoi ?**_

_**Raven : Vous verrez, mais si j'étais vous, j'accepterais la première proposition qu'ils vont vous faire. Clarke n'a pas besoin de te voir dans les parages, elle à assez souffert.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais Raven, crois moi quand je dis que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**_

_**Anya : C'est une situation de fou. Lexa fait ce qu'elle peut.**_

_**Raven : Ce n'est pas assez !**_

_**Titus : Ah te voila, on va commencer. Rejoins ta fiancée, nous avons une proposition à vous faire.**_

_Je rejoins Costia qui semble assez mal à l'aise et lui attrape la main. Elle semble se détendre un peu, j'évite de regarder vers Clarke, sachant très bien que mon geste va la faire souffrir et souffle un grand coup._

_**Gustus : Tu aurais du être puni pour ta désobéissance, en violant une de nos premières règles.**_

_**Indra : Mais il faut tenir compte des circonstances exceptionnelle. **_

_**Sinclair : C'est pourquoi tu vas avoir le chois entre deux options. **_

_**Marcus : La première, tu reprends ta vie comme avant, ignorante de notre monde.**_

_**Costia : Quoi vous allez me faire croire que vous avez un truc pour effacer la mémoire par magie ?**_

_**Clarke : (Irritée) En effet. Agent David, ce n'est pas une chose qu'on offre à beaucoup de monde, donc sachez en profitez.**_

_**Lexa : Costia, stp n'interviens pas. Quelle est la seconde option ?**_

_**Titus : Contre l'avis de certain membre du conseil, Costia peu nous rejoindre.**_

_**Marcus : Elle devra choisir un Capitaine, après son entrainement.**_

_**Lexa : Puis-je réfléchir à mes options ?**_

_**Clarke : Nous avons parlé pour Costia. En ce qui concerne ta désobéissance, si tu choisis de rester, tu seras destitué de ton rôle de Gardien et durant un an tu ne pourras pas monter en grade.**_

_**Gustus : Ce qui est une faible punition. Tu as une heure pour te décider. Nous reviendrons à ce moment là.**_

_**Marcus : Veuillez ne pas quitter cette pièce, si vous souhaitez rencontrer des gens, appeler Monty.**_

_**Lexa : Très bien, merci.**_

_**Indra : La séance est levée, vous pouvez tous disposer. Retour dans une heure pour la décision.**_

_Tout le monde sort, mon cœur semble peser bien plus lourd que tout à l'heure et je me tourne vers Costia, elle semble en colère et je souffle._

_**Costia : Tu vas les laisser me parler comme ça, je ne suis pas une enfant Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : Il y a des règles Costia et ce n'était pas ton tour de parler.**_

_**Costia : J'espère que tu ne comptes pas accepter de rester dans toute cette folie. Rentrons à la maison et poursuivons notre vie, stp.**_

_**Lexa : Tu oublies Allie, si on ne l'arrête pas, qui sais ce qu'elle va faire, je pourrais encore te perdre.**_

_**Costia : Tu ne me perdra pas, on sera prudente, tout cela n'est pas notre vie bébé.**_

_**Luna : Salut, je vais rester avec Costia, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Clarke.**_

_**Costia : Encore elle, pourquoi ?**_

_**Lexa : Costia, Marcus nous à interdit de sortir.**_

_**Luna : Vas la voir, elle est dans son bureau. Malgré ce que tu as fait elle c'est battu pour toi, tu lui dois au moins un au revoir.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne sais pas encore si je pars.**_

_**Luna : Tu serais stupide de rester.**_

_**Costia : C'est ce que je lui ai dis, stp Lexa rentrons chez nous.**_

_**Lexa : Je reviens, reste avec Luna stp.**_

_Je file jusqu'au bureau de Clarke et prend une grande respiration avant de frapper et rentrer._

_**Clarke : Tu as vraiment du mal avec les ordres. Que veux-tu ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu étais obligé de m'enlever mon titre de Gardien ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui c'est de la trahison ce que tu as fait. Même si je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, il fallait que tu sois puni.**_

_**Lexa : Je veux arrêter Allie, je sais que c'est en restant ici que je le pourrais mais Costia...**_

_**Clarke : Rentre chez toi, si on me donnait l'occasion d'une vie sans tout ça, je la prendrais, surtout avec la femme que j'aime.**_

_**Lexa : Je t'aime aussi.**_

_**Clarke : (Grimace) Ne dis pas ça stp, j'ignore ce que tu attends de moi, tu aurais pu mourir et Costia aussi si je n'étais pas intervenue. Il fut un temps où le conseil n'aurais même pas réfléchis, alors saisis ta chance et retourne vivre ta vie en sécurité.**_

_**Lexa : Et si je vous proposez une autre option ?**_

_**Clarke : Lexa, tu...**_

_**Lexa : Je ne veux pas partir, mais je ne veux pas de cette vie pour Costia. Faites-lui oublier et je jure de respecter le règlement et les ordres à la lettre à partir de maintenant.**_

_**Clarke : Tu comptes mentir à ta fiancée le reste de ta vie ? Parce que si tu restes, il n'y aura pas de retour possible Lexa.**_

_**Lexa : Je me débrouillerais. Stp, on sait toute les deux que le conseil en faite c'est toi.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne te laisserais pas vivre toute ta vie dans un mensonge Lexa. Il te reste trente minutes pour choisir une option. Choisis judicieusement. Tu peux disposer.**_

_**Lexa : Qu'importe ce que tu dis, je reste ton Gardien !**_

**POV Clarke :**

_Par tout les Dieux, elle m'énerve, elle ne se rend pas compte de la gravité de tout ça. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, faire oublier Costia, comme c'est pratique. Cela va la ronger un tel secret. Il m'a fallut un an pour convaincre le conseil d'intégrer Nylah. Je ne dis pas que cette solution m'enchante, mais si elle choisit de rester je ferais avec. _

_**Bellamy : Tu marmonnes, je suppose que ce n'est pas le bon moment ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?**_

_**Bellamy : Mon timing est pourri, j'en suis désolé mais Echo est enceinte et je voudrais la permission pour prendre quelques jours de congés. Elle voudrait avertir sa famille, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.**_

_**Clarke : C'est une superbe nouvelle. Félicitations à tout les deux. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra, je m'occupe du conseil.**_

_**Bellamy : Je te remercie. Tu pourras affecter mon équipe à d'autres en attendant mon retour, j'aimerais y aller, juste après la décision de Lexa.**_

_**Clarke : Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète de rien. Il va nous falloir y retourner, l'heure est presque écoulée.**_

_On marche ensemble vers la salle, Costia et Lexa semblent calmes et je m'assois sur mon siège._

_**Marcus : Bien, votre décision ?**_

_**Lexa : On reste, on veut arrêter Allie.**_

_**Titus : Bien. L'entrainement de Costia sera effectué par ...**_

_**Costia : J'aimerais que Lexa s'en charge, si c'est possible.**_

_**Indra : Il faut que se soit un Capitaine et vraiment il faudra perdre cette habitude de parler sans avoir était inviter à le faire.**_

_**Clarke : Lexa peux prendre en charge l'entrainement de Costia, si c'est toute la séance est ...**_

_**Gustus : Alors tu superviseras, sinon non.**_

_**Clarke : (Mâchoire serré) Très bien, je le ferai.**_

_**Sinclair : La séance est levée.**_

_Je déteste Gustus, il sait parfaitement la situation et prend plaisir à me torturer aussi. Enfer et damnation, moi qui voulais les éviter._

_**Clarke : Demain huit heure à la salle d'archive. Elle à besoin d'apprendre notre histoire pour commencer.**_

_**Costia : Je suis juste là merci.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, pour commencer je ne te connais pas, je ne te fais pas confiance et tu n'es en vie que parce que ça briserais le cœur de Lexa de te perdre à nouveau. Je suis Clarke Griffin le Commandant des enfants de Chronos ce qui fait que mes ordres sont absolus et que si tu oses me reparler ainsi je te coupe la langue. Maintenant que c'est clair, tu seras à huit heures aux archives ou tu comprendras pourquoi on me surnomme Wanheda. Vous pouvez disposez.**_

_Je sors de la salle excédée par cette femme, et file à la salle de sport, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu._

_**Harper : Salut, un match ça te dis ? J'ai l'impression que tu as envie de cogner sur quelqu'un ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu te dévoues, tu es maso ?**_

_**Harper : (Sourire) Il faut déjà que tu me touches, je suis rapide.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, tu l'auras voulu.**_

_J'aime bien Harper, elle est avec nous depuis quelques années maintenant et à monter les échelons doucement mais sûrement. Elle est responsable des défenses de Polis, je devrais lui donner une promotion. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle mérite d'être Capitaine, j'en parlerais au conseil demain._

_**Harper : (Fauche mes jambes) On ne réfléchis pas à d'autres chose qu'en on se bat Commandante.**_

_**Clarke : Très juste, on reprend.**_

_**Harper : Quand tu veux.**_

_Un mois plus tard..._

_**Clarke : Ta garde est trop basse, ton bouclier n'est pas là pour faire joli.**_

_**Costia : Redis-moi l'intérêt de savoir me battre avec une épée et un bouclier au juste ?**_

_**Clarke : Si tu te retrouves dans le temps ça te serviras. Quoi tu es déjà fatiguée ?**_

_**Costia : Tu peux rêver, je pète la forme.**_

_**Clarke : Alors on reprend, après tu pourras rentrer chez toi.**_

_**Costia : Pour trouver un appartement vide ?**_

_**Clarke : Lexa est en mission, elle rentrera bientôt.**_

_**Costia : Elle ne fait que partir, je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais même plus si le mariage est maintenu ou pas, je ne la reconnais plus ?**_

_**Clarke : Tu va sérieusement me parler de cela ?**_

_**Costia : Je peux difficilement parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde ici semble me détester pour je ne sais quelle raison, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais parler de tout ceci à mes amis.**_

_**Clarke : Lexa est dans l'équipe de Luna qui est celle qui voyage le plus, elle veut juste arrêter Allie. **_

_**Costia : Et moi je voudrais retrouver ma fiancée. Est ce que tu l'aimes ?**_

_**Clarke : C'est quoi cette question ? Je me suis tenu éloignée d'elle depuis que tu es là. Que veux tu que je fasse d'autres ?**_

_**Costia : Répond à ma question, je vois bien comment elle te regarde.**_

_**Clarke : C'est avec toi qu'elle est. Cette jolie bague autour de ton doigt le prouve. Elle est juste surchargée de travail. Prenez le week-end, parlez et ça ira mieux.**_

_**Costa : Tu n'as pas répondu.**_

_**Clarke : C'est une question stupide quand on connaît déjà la réponse. Mais elle ta choisis toi et je ne ferais rien contre cela.**_

_**Costia : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'est choisis, je veux juste retrouver ma vie tu sais.**_

_**Clarke : Moi aussi. Aller on reprend, ça va te vider la tête.**_

_**Costia : Ok, je vais te faire mordre la poussière, ça me démange depuis un mois.**_

_**Clarke : Tu peux essayer !**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Je ne voulais pas écouter mais j'ai quand même entendu leur conversation, les faire souffrir est vraiment la dernière chose que je veux. Je souffle en pensant que je suis sensé me marier dans moins d'une semaine._

_**Luna : Tu veux en parler ?**_

_**Lexa : Du fait que je sois une lâche ?**_

_**Luna : Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste dans une position impossible.**_

_**Lexa : Je les fais souffrir toutes les deux, ce n'est pas juste.**_

_**Luna : Tu souffres aussi, mais il est temps de faire un choix. Tu ne pourras pas continuer ainsi encore longtemps. On reste ici quelques jours, profite-en pour mettre les choses au clair avec Costia et Clarke.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne sais même pas quoi leurs dire, je les aime toutes les deux, différemment mais...**_

_**Luna : Peut-être que tu devrais te demander avec qui tu imagines ta vie dans le futur ? Qui t'es indispensable ? Récemment je me suis posée cette question aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Ton résultat ?**_

_**Luna : Raven, quand je les ai trahis j'avais oublié à quel point j'avais encore à perdre. **_

_**Lexa : Elle te pardonnera, je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi.**_

_**Luna : Je sais. Aller, respire un bon coup et arrange tout ça.**_

_Elle s'en va et je soupire. Je suis devenue assez proche d'elle au fil de nos missions. Je peux comprendre Clarke et le fait de lui pardonner, mais est ce qu'elle me pardonnera moi ?_

_**Costia : Hé toi ?**_

_**Lexa : Salut, entrainement ?**_

_**Costia : Je n'appelle pas ça ainsi. Je mange juste le sol régulièrement. Est-ce que quelqu'un à déjà vaincu Clarke ?**_

_**Lexa : Luna, Bellamy et Raven je crois.**_

_**Costia : Rassurant, on rentre à la maison ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, on à besoin de parler.**_

_**Costia : Ah, jamais bon signe tout ça.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne te quitte pas, pas vraiment. Mais on ne peut pas se marier, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma vie.**_

_**Costia : Je comprends. Je vais te laisser du temps.**_

_**Lexa : Merci, je sais que pour toi tout ceci est fou.**_

_**Costia : Un peu, ma vie était parfaite il y a encore quelques temps, mais je comprends que pour toi les choses sont différents et je peux voir ce que tu aimes chez Clarke. Cela me tue de le dire, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.**_

_**Lexa : Tu es quelqu'un de bien aussi.**_

_**Costa : Je sais je suis géniale, prend le temps qu'il te faut, je t'attendrais.**_

_**Lexa : Merci.**_

_Elle s'en va et je rentre dans la salle d'entrainement. Je regarde Clarke frapper le sac de frappe un moment et soupire. Pourquoi c'est plus difficile de lui parler à elle ?_

_**Clarke : Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder m'entrainer ?**_

_**Lexa : Pas pour le moment.**_

_**Clarke : La mission c'est bien passée ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, bien que le moyen-âge ne soit pas un endroit très agréable.**_

_**Clarke : Cela dépend de l'endroit où on va.**_

_**Lexa : Sûrement. J'aimerais te parler, seulement je ne sais pas par où commencer ?**_

_**Clarke : Essayes par le début. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**_

_**Lexa : J'ai annulé le mariage. J'ai dit à Costia que j'avais besoin de faire le point.**_

_**Clarke : Je suis désolée.**_

_**Lexa : C'est moi qui le suis. J'aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir.**_

_**Clarke : Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé entre nous ?**_

_**Lexa : Non, toi ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, alors on fait quoi ?**_

_**Lexa : Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi. **_

_**Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?**_

_**Lexa : J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Est ce que tu me l'accorderais ?**_

_**Clarke : Fais ce que tu dois faire Lexa. Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'attendre, parce que je suis vraiment blessée. Je comprends que ta situation est difficile, mais je me sens comme le lot de consolation, et je déteste ça.**_

_**Lexa : Tu es loin d'être un lot de consolation, tu es clairement un premier choix. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait sentir comme ça. Mon but n'est pas de te blesser, j'ai besoin que tu me crois quand je dis que je tiens à toi.**_

_**Clarke : Je te crois Lexa, je tiens à toi aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Assez pour me laisser revenir comme Gardien ?**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Le Gardien prête serment à vie Lexa, tu le sais bien.**_

_**Lexa : Je le sais, mais veux-tu encore de moi à ce poste ?**_

_**Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Toujours. Vas te reposer maintenant.**_

_Sa main retombe et elle s'éloigne, bon ça c'est bien passer. Du moins je crois ? Je file vers mes quartiers et m'écroule dans mon lit. Maintenant Lexa tu dois choisir, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

_**Anya : (Toc à la porte) Hé j'ai croisé Costia ? Tu vas bien ?**_

_**Lexa : Je ne sais pas ! Des fois je regrette d'avoir découvert tout ça. **_

_**Anya : Moi aussi, mais même si j'étais septique au début, ce qu'on fait ici est important.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais. Comment allait Costia ?**_

_**Anya : Elle est solide, elle à décider de partir quelques jours voir sa famille.**_

_**Lexa : Ils vont me détester.**_

_**Anya : Sûrement. Tu vois pourquoi je me tiens loin de l'amour maintenant ?**_

_**Lexa : Humm, il me semble que tu traines pas mal avec Harper ces dernier temps ?**_

_**Anya : (Rougis) C'est juste une amie. Tu sais que je n'en est pas beaucoup, de plus elle craque pour Clarke depuis des années, alors je n'ai aucune chance.**_

_**Lexa : Clarke ? **_

_**Anya : Hé oui, et je pense que tu vas devoir te décider vite.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais.**_

**POV Clarke :**

_**Marcus : Il lui reste peu de médaillons, peu d'alliés également.**_

_**Clarke : Il lui en reste assez pour faire de sacré dégâts, heureusement qu'elle à cessée de viser ma famille.**_

_**Aden : Elle à d'autre préoccupations. A-t-on de nouvelles pistes ?**_

_**Gustus : Oui et non. On sait qu'elle à contacté Nia Queen.**_

_**Titus : Ce qui est problématique, Nia est loin de nous être loyal.**_

_**Clarke : Mais Roan si. J'irai le voir.**_

_**Indra : N'y vas pas seule.**_

_**Clarke : Je prendrais Raven avec moi, je pars dans une heure.**_

_**Aden : Je vais continuer mes recherches de mon coté. Fais attention à toi.**_

_**Clarke : Toi aussi.**_

_Je prépare mon sac quand je remarque un mot sur mon bureau, une fois lut je m'assois sur mon lit en serrant les dents._

_**Clarke : Monty, est ce que tu peux localiser Bellamy et Echo ? Nathan et Monroe ?**_

_**Monty : Négatif Commandante, leur traceurs sont éteins ?**_

_**Clarke : Rappel tout le monde tout de suite. Allie s'amuse à capturer nos amis.**_

_**Monty : Le traceur de Costia et Jasper sont éteins aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Convoque le conseil, met la base en quarantaine. Personne ne sort sans mon autorisation. Dis à Octavia de faire l'appel.**_

_**Monty : **__**À**__** vos ordres.**_

_**Clarke : (Prend son téléphone) Roan, c'est moi. **_

_**Roan : J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un appel de courtoisie ?**_

_**Clarke : Non, Allie à contacter ta mère.**_

_**Roan Merde, je m'en occupe. Dès que j'en sais plus je te contact, fais attention, ma mère est devenue vraiment amer depuis son bannissement des enfants de Chronos.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, fais attention aussi.**_

_**Roan : Je te rappelle.**_

_J'ouvre ma porte au moment où Lexa va pour frapper et la laisse entrez._

_**Lexa : Costia va bien, je viens de l'avoir mais aucun signe des autres, tu crois qu'Allie les à ?**_

_**Clarke : Je sais que oui, elle m'a laisse une note.**_

_**Lexa : On fait quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : On attend et on se rassemble. Dis à Costia de rester où elle est pour le moment.**_

_**Lexa : Ok, elle dit quoi dans la note.**_

_**Clarke : Elle veut que je me livre en échange de nos amis.**_

_**Lexa : Ce que tu ne feras pas, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Clarke : Pas sans un bon plan. Viens on à du travail.**_

_**Lexa : Comment elle à eu accès à nos amis ?**_

_**Clarke : Nia Queen, elle était proche de mes parents. Le conseil l'a bannis à leurs morts car elle perdait la raison, ses actions était dangereuse ?**_

_**Lexa : En quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : Elle voulait remonter le temps et y rester, pour sauver sa fille. Et d'autres comme mes parents, sauf qu'on ne peut pas rester dans le temps sans créer de paradoxes. Surtout dans une ligne temporelle où on existe déjà. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.**_

_**Lexa : Non j'ai compris. Raven m'a un peu expliquée le concept des paradoxes.**_

_**Clarke : Je me doute qu'elle l'a fait, c'est un geek.**_

_**Raven : Hé, je t'ai entendu. On fait quoi ? On ne peut pas laisser Bell et les autres entre les griffes d'Allie.**_

_**Octavia : Salut, j'ai fait l'appel. Il manque douze personnes. Bellamy, Echo, Jasper, Monroe, Nathan, Jackson, Maya, Sinclair, Illan, Ankara, John et Emori.**_

_**Lincoln: Tous leurs traceurs sont désactivés mais Monty retrace leurs derniers déplacements.**_

_**Indra : La base est maintenant scellée. Comment cette note est arrivée sur ton bureau ?**_

_**Clarke : Aucune idée, mais on sait tous qu'Allie à des espions partout. Peut-être que l'un deux l'a glissé dans ma chambre.**_

_**Titus : Il faut vérifier tout le monde.**_

_**Aden : Cela va prendre des heures, voir des jours et nous n'avons pas ce temps là.**_

_**Clarke : Non nous ne l'avons pas. Aden je veux que tu commences avec Marcus la vérification.**_

_**Gustus : Des nouvelles de Roan ?**_

_**Clarke : Il va se renseigner, j'attends de ses nouvelles. Raven, prépare le vaisseau avec Luna. Octavia, fait en sorte qu'on est assez de carburant pour plusieurs sauts. Lincoln, je veux que tu restes ici et que tu gères la sécurité de l'œil. Personne ne va dans la pièce hormis le conseil et les Griffin.**_

_**Lincoln : **__**À**__** vos ordres.**_

_**Octavia : Je m'en occupe. Allie ne m'enlèvera pas un autre membre de ma famille.**_

_**Marcus : Belle est fort, il résistera.**_

_**Clarke : Il le fera. Harper, prépare quelques hommes en qui tu as confiance, nous partons dès que Roan nous aura contactés.**_

_**Harper : **__**À**__** vos ordres, mais tu ne devrais pas rester seule.**_

_**Lexa : Elle ne le sera pas, je ne la quitte pas.**_

_**Harper : Bien.**_

_**Clarke : C'était quoi ça ?**_

_**Lexa : Rien, une petite mise au point c'est tout.**_

_**Clarke : Anya, va à l'armurerie, je doute qu'on puisse délivrer nos amis sans se battre.**_

_**Anya : Compris. Tu as confiance en Roan ?**_

_**Clarke : Oui, il va appeler. Vas maintenant. Titus, Indra, activer le protocole de défense de la base. Gustus, vous restez avec l'œil, ça vous va ?**_

_**Gustus : Je ne bouge pas.**_

_Je regarde tout le monde s'activer autour de moi et respire un grand coup. Quel est le plan d'Allie ? Je manque d'informations et je déteste ça. Lexa est comme une ombre coller à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à son petit éclat de jalousie de tout à l'heure._

_**Clarke : Tu restes avec moi. Allie sait ce que tu représentes pour moi donc...**_

_**Lexa : Et qu'est ce que je représente pour toi Commandante ?**_

_**Clarke : (Petit rire) Tu n'a pas à être jalouse d'Harper, je ne vois que toi.**_

**POV Lexa :**

_Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes en quarantaine. Aden et Marcus interrogent encore tout le monde, pour l'instant sans succès. Le fait de savoir qu'il y a peut-être un espion parmi nous met les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuves._

_**Clarke : On ne peut plus attendre. Roan m'a contacté.**_

_**Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il à dit ?**_

_**Clarke : Nia à commencé à perdre la raison à la mort de sa fille, elle veut évidement la sauver. Mais Gwen à empêcher un massacre, la sauver signifie trop de dégâts. **_

_**Lexa : Ok, en gros qu'est ce qu'on risque ?**_

_**Clarke : Monty calcule mais ce n'est pas bon. On ne peut pas la laisser faire cela. Allie le sait et compte sur le fait qu'on parte à la poursuite de Nia, oubliant nos amis et lui permettant de venir ici à nouveau. Elle à besoin de l'œil et d'un Griffin. Luna va partir avec son équipe à la poursuite de Nia, pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper d'Allie.**_

_**Lexa : Je reste avec toi.**_

_**Clarke : J'ai une autre mission pour toi.**_

_**Lexa : Je ne te laisse pas l'affronter seule. Je suis ton Gardien.**_

_**Clarke : Ce n'est pas tout, je veux que tu restes avec Aden ici.**_

_**Lexa : Non, je sais que j'ai dit que j'obéirais mais tu ne peux pas rester seule.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne le serais pas. Raven, Anya et Harper m'accompagnent. J'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur mon frère et sur l'œil, stp. Tu es rattaché au Griffin en tant que Gardien, dois-je te rappeler ton serment ?**_

_**Lexa : Mais...**_

_**Costia : Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? Je viens d'être fouillée pendant dix minutes pour rentrer ?**_

_**Lexa : Cost, je t'ai dit de rester dans ta famille. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est trop dangereux.**_

_**Costia : Je suis venue aider, je veux arrêter Allie aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Bien, tu restes avec Lexa, elle à ses instructions.**_

_**Costia : Je préfère venir avec toi. Le conseiller Titus m'a dit que ça pourrait me servir de test.**_

_**Lexa : Costia, reste avec moi je...**_

_**Clarke : Viens, je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.**_

_**Lexa : Revenez toute les deux, svp.**_

_**Costia : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vaincu la mort une fois après tout.**_

_**Clarke : Bon point. Veilles sur mon frère, sois prudente.**_

_**Lexa : Toi aussi, vous aussi.**_

_Elles s'en vont et je file jusqu'à la chambre de l'œil. Gustus y est avec Aden et je regarde les écrans avec inquiétude. Le vaisseau décolle et Monty apparaît._

_**Monty : J'ai un message privé pour vous.**_

_**Lexa : Je t'écoute, de la part de qui ?**_

_**Monty : Costia, voulez vous l'entendre maintenant ?**_

_Aden et Gustus s'occupent de leurs affaires et je fais signe à Monty de lancer le message privé. Je vois Costia apparaître, quand est ce qu'elle à appris à faire cela ?_

_**Costia : Salut bébé, je voulais te laisser un petit message pour te dire que je vais tout arranger. Je n'ai pas étais complètement honnête avec toi. Allie m'a sauvé et en contre partie je devais espionner pour elle. J'ai refusé au début, mais elle à menacer ma famille, toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me rendrait ma vie, notre vie. J'ai du lui livrer les autres, pour attirer Clarke, mais je ne vais pas aller jusqu'au bout, je vais l'arrêter. Tu verras je vais tout arranger, je suis désolée. Je t'aime.**_

_**Lexa : Monty il faut prévenir Clarke tout de suite.**_

_**Monty : On ne peut pas les contacter tant qu'il voyage dans le temps.**_

_**Aden : J'ai entendu. Allie sait se servir des faiblesses des gens.**_

_**Gustus : Elle va venir ici, il faut se préparer.**_

_**Lexa : Costia ne lui aurait pas donné l'emplacement, elle veut juste tout arranger.**_

_**Gustus : Costia n'a peut être rien dit, mais elle détient Sinclair et c'est lui qui est en charge de toute notre défense avec Jasper. Elle sait comment faire parler les gens et cela fait trois jours qu'elle les tient. Tout le monde à une limite, il faut se préparer.**_

_**Lexa : Vous me dites qu'on ne peut rien faire pour prévenir Clarke ?**_

_**Aden : Clarke sais ce qu'elle fait. Elle sait à qui faire confiance ou non.**_

_**Lexa : C'est sensé me rassurer ?**_

_**Aden : Ma sœur reviendra. Notre travail c'est de protéger l'œil. Monty, active le niveau 8, préviens Clarke dès que possible.**_

_**Lexa : Le niveau 8 ?**_

_**Aden : Seul le sang de Clarke ou le mien peux déverrouiller l'œil et...**_

_**Lexa : Aden ATTENTION !**_

_Je lui ai sauté dessus, Gustus manqué de lui couper la tête et je serre les dents, l'enfoiré. On se planque derrière la console et je tire mon arme._

_**Lexa : Que vous à promis Allie pour votre trahison ?**_

_**Gustus : Comme si tu pouvais comprendre. Tu n'as étais qu'une épine dans mon pied depuis que tu es arrivée, mais ça prend fin ce soir.**_

_**Aden : Vous avez prêté serment. Allie veux juste détruire les choses.**_

_**Gustus : Et pour une fois cela me va, je ne serais pas commander par des enfants.**_

_**Lexa : Tu peux bouger ?**_

_**Aden : Je ne sais pas, j'ai la tête qui va exploser, mais je l'ai encore, donc je dirais que c'est bon.**_

_**Lexa : Je vais faire diversion, toi tu sors de cette pièce dès que tu peux. Il ne doit pas mettre la main sur toi, c'est compris ?**_

_**Aden : Tu n'as aucune chance contre Gustus, il n'a perdu que contre Clarke.**_

_**Lexa : Fonces dans le bunker sécurisé et restes-y. Je viens te chercher dès que c'est fini.**_

_**Aden : On devrait rester ensemble et surveiller l'œil, je sais me battre aussi, je suis un Griffin.**_

_**Lexa : Je sais qui tu es, mais pour le moment tu es surtout en danger. Il arrive, à trois, ne te retourne pas, quoi qu'il arrive cours te mettre à l'abri.**_

_**Aden : Ok, je suis prêt.**_

_**POV Clarke :**_

_C'est notre troisième saut pour retrouver Allie, Roan nous à donner plusieurs coordonnées mais pour le moment on manque de chance. Je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec Monty et la base, j'espère que tout va bien ?_

_**Harper : Je crois qu'on est au bon endroit, ça grouille d'enfant de la Lumière. On fait quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : On attends, la nuit va tomber, on se faufilera à ce moment là.**_

_**Raven : Luna à trouver Nia. Ils rentrent à la base avec elle. **_

_**Clarke : Dis-lui de passer prendre Roan au passage, il voudra être là. Elle reste sa mère.**_

_**Harper : Où est Costia ?**_

_**Clarke : Voir Allie, c'est une espionne, elle m'a tout avoué avant qu'on parte.**_

_**Raven : Et tu l'as laissé faire ?**_

_**Anya : Je m'en doutais un peu.**_

_**Clarke : Oui, vous allez délivrer nos amis, pendant qu'on va faire diversion.**_

_**Harper : Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser aux mains de cette folle, tu te trompes lourdement.**_

_**Raven : Costia t'as peut être tout raconté pour endormir ta vigilance. Réfléchis, elle à tout à gagner à nous trahir.**_

_**Clarke : Non, car en le faisant elle perd Lexa et elle le sait.**_

_**Anya : C'est un bon plan, mais Lexa me tuerais si ...**_

_**Harper : J'aime beaucoup Lexa, mais depuis que tu l'as emmené les problèmes s'enchainent.**_

_**Clarke : Je sais, je vais régler ça.**_

_**Anya : Comment ?**_

_**Raven : Comment tu...oh je vois, le conseil ne va pas apprécier.**_

_**Clarke : Le conseil se pliera à mes ordres, comme vous.**_

_**Anya : On m'explique ?**_

_**Raven : Elle compte changer l'histoire, **_

_**Harper : Mais...**_

_**Clarke : Non, au coucher du soleil je vais me livrer à Allie. Vous repartez avec nos amis et c'est un ordre.**_

_**Raven : On ne te laissera pas ici, ne me demande pas de te laisser encore une fois derrière.**_

_**Clarke : Les filles, j'irais bien, faites ce que je vous dis, svp.**_

_**Harper : Très bien, mais on attends la dernière seconde pour sauter, alors essaye de revenir à temps.**_

_**Clarke : Promis. C'est le moment, ne prenez pas de risque inutile. Puissions-nous, nous retrouver mes amies.**_

_Elles partent et dix minutes plus tard je m'avance les mains levées, menacée par Costia qui est revenue me chercher comme prévue._

_**Allie : Ah Clarke, justement la personne que j'attendais. Tu t'es bien débrouillée Costia.**_

_**Costia : Je veux juste récupérer ma vie, alors maintenant vous avez Clarke, laissez moi partir.**_

_**Allie : Bientôt, il semblerait que notre homme à l'intérieur est échoué, Nia à était capturé. Donc il ne reste que nous pour faire le sale boulot.**_

_**Clarke : Tu manques d'options Allie, et d'alliées. Tu ferais tout aussi bien de te rendre.**_

_**Allie : Non très chère, je te tiens, et les enfants de Chronos payeront chère pour te récupérer en seul morceau.**_

_**Clarke : Ils savent très bien quoi faire dans ce genre de cas. Vous ne gagnerez pas.**_

_**Allie : Pourquoi tu t'opposes à moi ? Je pourrais te rendre tes parents ? Ta fiancée ? Faire en sorte que le temps soit plus clément. Tu serais heureuse.**_

_**Clarke : Vos discours ne marchent pas sur moi et vous le savez. Je ne vous donnerais pas l'œil.**_

_**Allie : Alors tu va mourir, et une fois hors de mon chemin je m'occuperais de ton frère.**_

_**Clarke : Vous pouvez essayer, il est bien protéger.**_

_**Allie : Par ton nouveau Gardien ? Elle pliera devant moi quand elle saura que je détiens sa précieuse fiancée ou toi.**_

_**Clarke : Non Lexa est plus forte que ça et elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.**_

_**Costia : (Murmure) On fait quoi, il y a beaucoup trop d'agents.**_

_**Clarke : (Murmure) Il faut que je m'approche d'Allie. Frappe-moi.**_

_**Costia : Avec plaisir. **_

_Costia me décroche une droite et je recule de trois pas, elle y va fort, je souris en pensant que ça doit la démanger depuis des mois et continue à faire semblant de me battre._

_**Allie : Ah les enfants, on n'as pas le temps pour ça.**_

_**Harper : (Oreillette) On est dans le vaisseau, nos amis sont dans un sale état. Tu as une minute, Raven à été blessée.**_

_**Clarke : (Murmure) Partez, j'arrive.**_

_**Costia : **__**À**__** trois ?**_

_**Clarke : **__**À**__** trois, ne te fait pas tuer.**_

_Je serre mon arme et d'un regard on se retourne d'un coup, les tirs fusent et d'un coup je suis plaqué sur le sol. Je me dégage et voit Lexa, suivi de près par Luna et mon frère et souffle de soulagement._

_**Clarke : Tu as vraiment un souci avec les ordres.**_

_**Lexa : Ne dis pas merci. Aller faut choper Allie, tout ça fini ce soir.**_

_**Clarke : Costia, tu sais ?**_

_**Lexa : Luna s'en occupe, tu peux te lever ?**_

_**Clarke : Ouais, je l'ai touché au bras, elle est partie vers le sud.**_

_On file à travers le hangar, évitant les balles et on finit par rattraper Allie._

_**Allie : Alexandria, tu es de la famille, ce combat, c'est le tient aussi.**_

_**Clarke : Elle préfère Lexa... (Tir)**_

_Elle s'écroule et je vais pour l'achever mais me souvenant de Becca je retiens mon geste. Lexa ne dit rien et lui passe les menottes quand un tir retentit. Je la vois s'écrouler et hurle en me jetant sur elle._

_**Clarke : Non ! Regarde-moi, reste avec moi. Monty, j'ai besoin d'une unité de secours, tout de suite.**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Elle est en route Commandante.**_

_**Clarke : Accroche toi, je vais tout arranger, tu verras.**_

_**Lexa : Clarke...ne (tousse) me laisse pas...**_

_**Clarke : (Larmes) Je vais te sauver, je te le jure. Monty active mon médaillon la date du...**_

_**Lexa : Non...stp...non...**_

_**Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime...**_

_Les secours arrive, mais je sais que c'est trop tard, je saute dans un portail et me retrouve à la date où Costia est morte la première fois. Allie est là et je lui pose mon arme sur la tête, je l'assomme, sauve Costia et rentre au quartier Général avec elle. J'ignore ce que je vais trouver, mais j'espère qu'elle est en vie et heureuse, le reste m'importe peu._

_**Aden : Bienvenue à la maison. Tu as mis un sacré bordel dans la temporalité mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Pas de paradoxes pour le moment.**_

_**Clarke : Ok. Situation ?**_

_**Aden : Gustus à été bannis pour trahison. Je pensais nommer Jackson au conseil pour le remplacer ?**_

_**Clarke : Aden, je te fais confiance, nomme qui tu veux. Nos amis ?**_

_**Aden : Tout le monde va bien. Echo à accouché d'une petite fille, nommé Aurora.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Et Lexa ?**_

_**Aden : Qui ça ?**_

_**Clarke : Personne. Si tout va bien je vais me reposer un peu. Enfermer Allie dans une cellule sans serrure.**_

_**Indra : Je m'en charge. Bon retour Commandante.**_

_**Clarke : Merci Indra, on fêtera cette belle victoire demain.**_

_Je rentre dans ma chambre et m'écroule dans mon lit. Après une longue douche je me décide à faire des recherches sur Lexa._

_**Clarke : Monty, j'ai besoin de trouver un agent du F.B.I Alexandria Wood.**_

_**Monty : (Apparaît) Vous avez un visiteur d'abord Commandante.**_

_**Clarke : Qui ?**_

_**Anya : Moi. Merci à Monty et son truc de mémoire sauvegardé. Je te préviens Lexa est assez furieuse contre toi.**_

_**Clarke : Elle se souvient de moi ?**_

_**Anya : Oui, tu as changé le cours des événements en sauvant Costia, mais Lexa est maline. Elle avait pris ses précautions avant de venir à notre rescousse.**_

_**Clarke : Tête de mule. J'ai fait ça pour qu'elle soit libre de tout ça. Qu'elle soit heureuse avec Costia.**_

_**Anya : Viens, tu t'expliqueras avec elle. J'en ai finis avec vous deux, vous me fatiguez.**_

_**Clarke : Charmant, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?**_

_**Anya : **__**À**__** part si tu veux qu'elle débarque ici ? Encore une chose, ton ami Roan, il est célibataire ?**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, je te le présenterais si Lexa ne me tue pas.**_

_**Anya : Ben bonne chance avec ça. Aller on y va.**_

_Comment Anya et Lexa ont eu accès aux sauvegardes de la mémoire reste un mystère. Je traine donc un peu les pieds en suivant Anya qui marmonne que l'amour est un fléau. Arrivée devant chez Lexa elle sonne et file sans demander son reste. Je pense deux seconde à m'enfuir avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte._

_**Lexa : Tu es une abrutie.**_

_**Clarke : Bonsoir à toi aussi.**_

_**Lexa : Rentre, toi et moi devons parler.**_

_**Clarke : Costia n'est pas là ?**_

_**Lexa : Dans cette temporalité là, on à rompu il y a six mois.**_

_**Clarke : Mais enfin pourquoi ?**_

_**Lexa : Parce que je t'aime, même si tu es une abrutie.**_

_**Clarke : Tu l'as déjà dit ça. Attends quoi ? Tu m'aimes aussi ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'on à vécu, je ne le veux pas, c'est toi que je veux.**_

_**Clarke : Mais, je ne te comprends décidément pas ? Tu hésitais encore hier, enfin mon hier, qu'est ce qui à changé ?**_

_**Lexa : Quand je me vidée de mon sang, tout ce que je voulais c'était toi, pas Costia ni une autre, toi. Ensuite je me suis réveillée dans mon appartement et j'ai compris ce que tu as fait. **_

_**Clarke : Comment tu as pu sauvegarder ta mémoire sans que je sois au courant au juste ?**_

_**Lexa : Harper ma présenter Monty, le vrai, pas l'intelligence artificiel.**_

_**Clarke : Je vois. Donc à quel point tu es fâchée ?**_

_**Lexa : Tu as le reste de la vie pour te faire pardonner, mais d'abord je vais t'embrasser.**_

_Dès que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux et la serre contre moi. Elle sera ma mort mais qu'est ce que je l'aime cette, âne têtu._

_**Clarke : Je t'aime aussi. Tu veux revenir travailler avec moi ?**_

_**Lexa : Yep, je suis une enfant de Chronos et plus encore je suis ton gardien. Et va savoir comment mais ma sœur et ma mère se souvienne également de toi. Elles veulent que je t'invite à diner bientôt.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, tu sais qu'Anya craque pour Roan ?**_

_**Lexa : Oui, elle m'en parle depuis trois mois. Je vais pouvoir me venger.**_

_**Clarke : Méchante, bon rentrons à la maison.**_

_**Lexa : C'est toi ma maison. Jure-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça, même pour me protéger ?**_

_**Clarke : Je te le jure, je ne te quitte plus.**_

_**Lexa : Bien, alors on peut rentrer à la maison et après je te kidnappe pour des vacances bien méritées.**_

_**Clarke : Tu comptes m'emmener où ?**_

_**Lexa : Là où tout à commencé entre nous. Claudius fait sûrement une fête.**_

_**Clarke : (Sourire) Je te suis.**_

_Trois mois plus tard..._

_**Aden : Elle va dire oui, cesse de stresser.**_

_**Clarke : Je ne suis pas stressée, c'est juste que...**_

_**Raven : Comme si elle pouvait dire non, autant d'amour devrait être interdit. C'est limite écœurant.**_

_**Clarke : Dis la personne qui vient de se marier.**_

_**Raven : Luna et moi ne ressemblons pas à des nounours remplit de guimauve quand on est ensemble.**_

_**Aden : (Rire) **__**À**__** peine. Aller file, tu vas finir par être en retard à tourner en rond comme ça.**_

_**Clarke : Ok, à plus tard.**_

_Je saute dans un portail et arrive devant notre maison. On à choisit de rester près de sa famille. Becca à tellement pleurer quand je lui ai demandé la main de Lexa ? Quand Madi, elle m'a aidé à choisir la bague, j'espère qu'elle va l'aimer._

_**Lexa : Tu comptes rester devant chez nous encore longtemps ?**_

_**Clarke : Tous dépens de ta réponse ?**_

_**Lexa : Ma réponse à quoi ?**_

_**Clarke : (S'agenouille devant elle) **__**É**__**pouse-moi ?**_

_**Lexa : (Grand sourire) Oui !**_

**FIN**


End file.
